


Stories Of Our Lives

by Dancerlittle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Combat, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Letters, Romance, Separation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meeting was anything but unusual. There's something about the girl he meets at a bar that captures his attention. She knows exactly who he is but doesn't know why he has his eyes on her. But between his job and hers, can they find time to make things work between them?</p><p>Louis/OFC</p><p>Multi-chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> A/N: I have had this little idea in my brain for close to three weeks now!! I'm really excited for you all to ready this!! This will be a multiple chapter story so these characters will be around for a while. Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to waterbased for all your help, advice, cheerleading .... you're amazing!! 
> 
> I hope you fall in love with these characters as much as I have!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

October 2017

As far as first meetings go, theirs was nothing special. A typical storybook cliché of eyes meeting across the room -- how many times have people heard that story before?

She had just returned home from a trip and was leaving again in a month. A simple night out with friends was exactly what she needed.

Meanwhile, he listened to his friends ramble on about their girls (who were otherwise absent for the night) while his bright blue eyes trailed the room. She stood at the bar, half-listening to a guy desperately trying to get into her pants.

Claiming he needed another drink, he headed to the bar, stopping a few seats from the girl. He struggled to hear the guy’s pathetic, wooing words. He tried to keep a straight face and pushed his way beside her.

Brushing his hand against her back, he leaned towards the couple. “Is there a problem here, babe?”

“Not at all honey; Dustin here was telling me about . . . what was it again?” She smirked in the stranger’s direction before pulling him into her.

“I was telling her about the charity soccer match my mates and I are playing in this weekend. Ugh . . . I didn’t realize you had a guy. I apologize.” Dustin stuttered, looking between the guy and the girl he had his arm curled around.

Watching Dustin walk away, the girl turned to the stranger with a smile. “Thanks but you didn’t have to do that.”

“You looked like you needed some help so I was happy to rescue you.”

She snorted shaking her head. “Honey, I don’t need you or any other man saving me.”

“Oh yeah? You look scared out of your mind talking to Dustin.” He said with a grin.

Leaning closer to him, she bit back a laugh at his nervous smile. “Honey, I’ve done stuff that little boys like you could only dream of.”

“How about you have a drink with me and we can talk about everything you’ve done?” His eyes held a sparkle of mischief in them as they bore into her soul. His eyes reminded her of her older brother who always got into trouble with his pranks.

Shaking her head, she took a sip from her glass. “You’re going to have to work a little bit harder than that cowboy. Any other pickup lines you want to try out?”

He was never one to back away from a challenge. “You’re different than most girls I run into. How about we ditch this place and take a walk around the city? I swear I’m not a psychopath or a mass murder.” He raised his hands to demonstrate his pure intention.

She ran through the pros and cons of his offer as she put her glass down. “How do you know I’m not the psychopath mass murderer who gets her victims by pretending to be a damsel in distress?”

“Are you?” He laughed at her attempt to look tough before raising his eyebrows. “I’m guessing you’re not. If you were a psycho, you wouldn’t have looked me in the eyes. You miss, are bullshitting me. Come on; what do you have to lose? A couple of hours of your free time? I’ll even buy you ice cream!”

She spoke quickly with the barkeep and slipped him a 10-pound note before pushing back from the bar. “I can be persuaded to join you for a walk around the city. Only because you promised ice cream.”

He ushered her out of the bar and used the throng of people they passed through as an excuse to hold her hand.

She pretended not to have noticed it. She took a deep breath and exhaled as they stumbled into the cool autumn air. “So where are we headed exactly? Or did you not figure that out yet hotshot?”

He took her raised eyebrows as a challenge and tugged on her arm, leading her down the street to the sleepy city center. He muttered about getting ‘no respect’ causing her to giggle behind him. “So how about your name? I mean if I’m going to spend the next however many hours with you, I might as well know it. I’m trying to rack up brownie points here, not earn creeper points. I don’t want to call you babe or hun – unless you’re into those corny nicknames? Because I’m good at making up nicknames, Psycho.”

“Number one, damn you talk a lot. Number two, you’re not a creeper; at least I haven’t made up my mind about that yet. And third, it’s Gia.”

Nodding his head in approval, he smiled. “Is it short for anything, Damsel?”

She laughed at the nicknames he called her. “Giovanna . . . my parents are Italian. I have three older brothers and when they found out they were finally having a girl, they fell in love with the name Giovanna. What about you, Popstar?” She chuckled because her nickname for him also revealed she knew who he was all along.

He stopped walking, causing her to plow into his back. “You know who I am? Are you not a fan?”

“Oh your music is catchy as hell, constantly getting stuck in my head, and it doesn’t help that I have two nieces who are in love with you and your bandmates. Sadly, they’re 6 and 8 though one of them is convinced her and the curly haired mofo are going to live happily ever after.” Gia laughed thinking about the two little brunettes she would see in days.

They continued walking and ended up in an empty ice cream parlor. “Besides your three brothers, do you have any additional siblings? I mean, you’re Italian after all.”

“Yup.” She hit his shoulder for joking about Italians having huge families – even though he was right about her family. “In addition to the pain in the butt older brothers, I also have a younger sister. The house was always chaotic. Never a dull moment. Not exactly sure how my poor parents survived us growing up.”

Taking a moment to look up at the board, she weighed her options. Should she be good and go for the strawberry shake or go for the so-good-it’s-bad peanut butter chocolate shake? Strawberry shake won out. He, however, ordered a chocolate concoction with so many fillings and additives that made her head spin. “You’re destined for a sugar rush!”

“Good thing you’re here to keep me company then, Italia. Of all the things to choose from, you pick a plain old strawberry shake; I however like to live on the edge. I took a walk with a potential mass murder.” He teased as she went to find a booth for them to sit.

Taking a moment to herself to internally freak out, Gia took a deep breath before looking at the man at the counter. She had heard a thousand things from her nieces but the man she walked into the parlour with was nothing of the sort. He made her laugh and paid attention to every little thing she had said. He hadn’t been offended by her banter; in fact, he gave just as much back as she dished out.

“Uh oh . . . I sense an internal battle of thoughts occurring. Am I moving too fast for your liking or you taking a moment to pinch yourself that I’m real and not what you thought I’d be?"

She looked at him like he had grown two heads. “How the hell are you inside my head? It’s like you knew exactly what I was thinking!”

“I have sisters . . . sisters who just started dating so I’m very aware of the look that was just on your face.”

Taking her shake from his hands, she smiled in thanks before taking a long sip and thinking about how to word her next sentence without offending him. “My nieces seem to know everything about you and your bandmates. But I’ve realized everything they’ve mentioned is completely and utterly untrue.”

“Does it surprise you?”

She found herself shaking her head. Gia placed a hand on his. “No, not in the slightest.”

They sat in silence and enjoyed their shakes. Their minds each were in different places but both were curious about the other person in the booth. “So this is a little unfair. You know way too much about me but I hardly know anything about you. So have at it. . . tell me everything about you.”

Glaring in his direction, she took another sip of her shake and savored the sweet mix of ice cream and strawberries. “Oh boy - where do you want me to start? Can I at least have some questions to answer?”

He wanted to hear everything about her. “Welcome to my life, sweet cheeks. Questions? Hmmm . . . what can I ask you?” He put the hand that wasn’t holding hers to his chin. “When is your birthday? What do you do for a living? Favorite food? What do you do in your spare time, aside from shooting down guys like Dustin?”

Her eyes widened at the rapid succession of questions from him. “All right; birthday is the 6th of January; favorite food is pasta and cereal; and spare time . . . don’t have much of that but when I do I love to get lost in the city exploring antique stores.”

He liked those answers. “You missed one – what do you do for a living?” His eyebrows raised in anticipation. “And remember that Psycho or Damsel is not an official title for anything.”

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her shake aside before leaning forward a bit. His grip tightened on their joined hands. Letting the breath out slowly, her eyes met his in a nervous flick. “I’m a bombardier for the British Army.”

He was silent for a few seconds. His eyes were wide with astonishment and he kept opening and shutting his mouth without a sound. “Wait, what?”

She laughed at his sudden discovery of his voice. “You heard me.”

“So you were serious when you said that you’ve done stuff that I could only dream of?” He was still in that shocked as hell trance. He couldn’t believe the woman sitting in front of him was a bombardier – his grandfather was one back in his heyday and the stories he told were absolutely amazing.

Nodding, she thought back on all the places she had traveled to and all the opportunities she had because of her career. “Oh yeah; I’ve been to places you only thought of and worked with equipment you can only dream about. I take it you know what a bombardier is?”

“My granddad was one and the stories he used to tell would keep me entertained for days. The way he talked with such pride held you in a trance that was hard to break from. So I know what he did as a bombardier but what does the job entail today?” He leaned back and looked at her with nothing but curiosity on his face.

Good, she thought, at least he had some knowledge of her job. It was always hard telling people what she did for a living so the fact he had some background knowledge was a huge weight off her shoulders. “I am the lead engineer on the bomber airplanes for the Royal British Army. I have held bombs in my hands that could level cities and installed automatic guns into those same bombers. I have to travel often to inspect those bombers and make sure they are in tip top shape in case they are called into action.”

“Where have you traveled? Are you currently on leave? When do you go back? How did you get involved with the Army?” He was curious about all that she had accomplished and wanted to ask more questions but managed to hold back.

Taking a slurp of her shake before running a hand through her hair, she sighed. “Of course you’d jump right in. I’ve been to Afghanistan, Iraq, Iran, Africa, and Indonesia. I am currently on leave and will go back to base in four weeks. How did I get into the Army? My granddad and dad were both in the army and the stories they told were amazing. I went to uni for engineering, graduated first in my class, and the Army recruited me from there. I’ve been with them for about two years now.”

“Wow . . . I honestly don’t know what to say.” He slowly said as she laughed.

“You mean the celebrity who wouldn’t shut up a few minutes ago is in awe of me? Surprised by what I do?”

He nodded. “Massively . . . never did I think that would come out of your mouth.”

“Most guys are shocked as hell when I tell them what I do. A lot of times guys are intimidated by it, but I absolutely love my job; I get such a thrill every time I stand in front of those bombers.”

He smiled at the excitement and passion in her voice as she talked about her job. “You get so excited about your job. Have you ever been hurt or in any danger?”

“Anytime I go into any country with a war going on I’m in some kind of danger. I was a prisoner for four days in Afghanistan, which scared the hell out of me. The forces stormed in and rescued me and four other hostages. But any real danger? Not really.” She shrugged her shoulders smirking at the look of horror on his face. “So what did you think I did for a living, popstar?”

He looked at their still intertwined fingers, squeezing her hand gently. “No real danger? You’re scaring the hell out of me just by talking. I thought you were a nurse or teacher or something along those lines. Can you fly the bombers or just work on them?”

“I’ve had my pilot’s license since I was 16. I had a lot of great memories of being in an airplane cockpit from the time I was a baby. It was just natural that I’d get my pilot’s license before I got my driver’s license. My granddad and dad were both pilots while in the Army. So it was natural my brothers Alex, Leo and I all have our pilot licenses. Ava and Ryan hate flying so they avoid planes like they are the plague.”

“So Leo and Alex are pilots? What about Ava and Ryan? What do they do?” He shifted in the booth trying to get more comfortable.

“Ava is at uni studying nursing and Ryan in a mechanical engineer. Our family is not normal at all. We’re really a bunch of misfits. Leo and Alex are twins who act more like 6 year olds than the 32 year olds they really are. Both of them are married; Leo is the one with the girls and Alex’s wife is pregnant with their first and second, ironically twins. Ryan is 28 and Ava is 23. I’m 24. Whenever the five of us are together its mayhem and we drive my parents crazy. There have been pranks that have put yours to shame.” A hint of a smile tugged on her lips as she thought about her siblings.

“Are you sure about those pranks? I pull the best ones off.” Squeezing her hand, he watched her eyes meet his. “When was the last time you saw them? I can’t even imagine what your parents and siblings go through every time you walk into a war zone.”

“Uh huh . . . sure we’ll have to put those ‘pranks’ to test one day. I saw them two months ago. Ryan just got married so we were all together for that. Skype is a fabulous thing while you’re away, as I assume you know all too well about. Are you off tour for a while or you heading back out in a few weeks? When was the last time you saw your family?”

He let himself slip back into a daydream of his family. He could still hear his four sisters laughing as they ran around the yard or his mother banging pots and pans in the kitchen, baking and cooking his favorite dishes. “I saw them a couple of days ago. We’ve got a few weeks off before we head into the studio to start recording.”

“You obviously love your job but it has to get old after a while. I can’t imagine being on the road for months on end. I would get too homesick and miss my family too much.” Shifting in her seat, she stretched her back with a huff.

Shrugging, he smiled. “You definitely have to love this job and have a passion for it. The road does get tiring but I’m with my best friends. Performing every night, there’s nothing like it. But don’t you do the same thing? Aren’t you always traveling and moving from one place to another?”

“Nah I’ve got a flat here but base is in Hampshire. I only travel for a couple of days at a time. Jet lag is a bitch though . . . I’m typically riding the red eye back so my body is messed up for days afterwards.” She stuck her tongue out at him as he chuckled. “Here’s your fair warning popstar, do not contact me for 48 hours after I return from a trip! I’m miserable for those precious hours after returning while my body kicks back to normal time.”

He nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. “I’m the same. We typically stay up until one in the morning and then hit the sack but our bodies are up by 5:30. That’s the worse part of returning home from tour.”

“So any other questions, Mr. Tomlinson? Or is this the part we continue on our adventure of the city?”

Standing up, he offered her his hand. They gathered their trash before walking out into the chilly night. “Ummmm what’s a guy have to do to get a second date with you?”

“Wasn’t it torture enough to spend the last 2 hours with me? Now you want to spend even more time with me?”

Giving her a look, he tried to look serious but failed miserably. “Gia…” It was the first time he used her real name. He let it roll in his mouth. Something told him he would get used to saying her name. “Gia. Come on, give a guy a chance. If you just want to be friends, then that’s cool but I really enjoyed hanging out with you tonight. Like I said earlier, you are different than most girls and something is telling me to keep you around as long as possible.”

“I’ll bite, how about we have lunch together tomorrow? You can think of some decent questions to ask and we’ll go from there.”

Stopping at the curb waiting for the light to change, he pulled out his phone before handing it over. “Can I get your number to call you?”

“That was pathetic, Tomlinson. I anticipated a much better way of asking for my number.” Frowning, she accepted the phone and quickly put in her number before saving it. “I thought they taught you how to be suave and cool in Popstar School. Apparently you failed that part miserably.”

He chuckled, knowing that any upcoming hangout times with her would be anything but dull. “I got your number anyway, didn’t I, you quick whippersnapper.”

“And apparently your mind forgot to tell your mouth that it’s 2013 not 1920.” She teased, sticking out her tongue.

She walked ahead of him a bit, giving him a chance to think on the past few hours. He couldn’t believe that the girl he had ‘saved’ at the bar had been the same girl that is currently putting him in his place. He knew that she was going to definitely change his life for the better.

“Yo Tomlinson . . . did I lose you?” Her voice called knocking him out of his thoughts. “Where did you go?”

He smiled catching up to her. “I never left.”

“Uh huh . . . sure. You were in Neverland, Peter Pan. What were you thinking about?”

Shaking his head, he linked hands with her. “Nothing in particular but I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Gia.”

“Yeah? I think it’s the start of a pain in my butt popstar interrupting my quiet life.”

Throwing back his head, a loud laugh escaped, echoing off the building causing her to join in laughter as he walked her back to her flat.

They both agreed it was the start of something beautiful.


	2. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm super excited for this chapter!! I think this might be one of my favorite parts (actually all of them are favorites) but Louis is ubber adorable in this chapter!! Leave me love!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

October 28, 2017

The past three weeks flew by for Louis and Gia. They took walks in the parks around the city, watched movies, talked on the phone at 2am because he couldn’t sleep, explored the shop along the Thames River; and acted like tourists by visiting The London Eye, Buckingham Palace, and the London Tower.

The past three weeks had been the best weeks she had in a long time. Louis brought out a new side to her; a side that caused her to act like a six year old and caused her to constantly laugh at the expressions and whispers Louis threw her way. He pushed her to let go of the stress and worries of her career and just live, laugh as often as she wanted; do what she wanted without regards to how dumb or stupid she looked and just live in every second, minute, and hours of the day before her. As a big kid himself, he told her jokes and stories from the road while she listened with every fiber of her being. 

He was slowly making her fall for the international popstar but to her, he was just Louis Tomlinson.

He, meanwhile, couldn’t get enough of Gia. He counted the minutes until he could see her again. He was so enamored with the girl he had met a mere three weeks ago at a bar. His friends and family noticed a difference in him and commented about it. They all wanted to know more about this bird that captured his attention. He held back, Gia to remain his little secret for as long as he could, because after their plans for the night, he would be more aped to tell his friends and family more about her.

As of late, his thoughts had switched to the possibility of something more with Gia. He wanted to tell her how he sleeps better after calling his mum, how he gets these five-second panic attacks right before a performance, or how he worries about one of his friends quitting the band. He was worried his job or even hers would get in the way of their relationship. He was worried something would rip her away from him before he could tell her how he feels. He wanted to go on dates and whisk her away to Paris, Barcelona, anywhere she wanted to go. He wanted to meet her friends and learn everything he could about Gia. He wanted her to calm him down after a stressful day at work. He wanted her to be the first one he called when something went wrong with tour preparation. Most importantly, he wanted to call her his. 

All he had told her was to be ready by 4pm and dress casual. She tried to push him into spilling additional hints but he was tightlipped. She couldn’t believe it; the boy who would not shut up on their outings, actually had the ability to keep a secret to himself.

Dressing warmly in jeans, a sweater, and her brown boots, she paced her flat waiting for him to arrive. Her game of Candy Crush couldn’t even distract her as she tried to wait patiently for the man who had captured her attention.

She was nervous about keeping in contact with him as she headed back to base in three days. Her job kept her busy enough. Trying to keep in touch with friends and family was tough, let alone with a boy she had just met. 

Her two past boyfriends had ruined her trust in unfamiliar boys. One cheated on her with his best friend six months into their courtship while the other simply couldn’t stand not being the center of her life. Louis had somehow wormed his way into her life and she worried he would be just like the other guys before him and walk away without a second thought.

The obnoxious buzzing of her doorbell drew her out of her thoughts as his voice sounded through the intercom. “Come on Gia . . . the day is young and we aren’t getting any younger. Hurry your butt up Italia! I don’t have all day to wait around for you.”

“Shut up Tomlinson; hold your pants and let me grab my coat. I’ll be down!” A smile curled onto her lips at the man waiting for her.

Gathering her coat and purse, she headed out the door and locked it behind her. Standing in front of her, literally, holding his pants was Louis Tomlinson.

Her laughter captured his attention. “What in the world are you doing?”

“You told me to hold my pants . . . I’m doing exactly what you told me to!” He exclaimed.

Straightening up, he opened his arms for a hug which she eagerly stepped into. “I’ve missed you these last few days! How bloody dare you go visit your family?”

“I’m so very deeply sorry, Mr. Tomlinson.” She pulled back from the hug. “If we’re playing that card, you left me all alone here in London to go visit your family for a weekend. It was only right that you experienced the same feeling I felt while you were away.”

She strung her arm through his as he led her down the stairs leading away from her building. He hummed as they walked down the leaf-covered street leading to a destination only he knew. “So where exactly are we going?”

“You’re a persistent little thing. Like I’ve told you the previous ten times, it’s a surprise; you will have to wait and see where we end up.” His voice reflected the excitement he held as well as a hint of nervousness. “You ready to head back to base? All packed up?”

Shaking her head, she kicked at the leaves that had fallen along the path.

He squeezed her arm to gain her attention. 

She looked at him, frowning. “Sorry. But no I haven’t packed yet. I’m not looking forward to heading back to base. Something is making me want to stay in London.” She bit her lip; her eyes failing to meet his. 

“Hey, don’t clam up on me now. Why don’t you want to go back to base? You were all excited about it last week when we went to lunch. What about the new bomber coming to the facility you couldn’t wait to see?”

Sighing, he unhooked his arms from hers before turning to face her. Placing his index finger under her chin, he gently lifted it until her eyes met his. “Now that I have your complete attention, what’s going on, why don’t you want to return to base?”

“I’m afraid.” She spoke quietly.

“Why are you afraid, Soldier?”

A soft sigh escaped her mouth. “I don’t want to leave you behind and potentially ruin the friendship we’ve built over the past three weeks.”

“Hey, hey we are going to be fine!” He cooed.

She saw a familiar comfort in his eyes. “You say that now but what about in 3, 6, or 9 months, when you get tired of waiting around for me to come home? What then? You don’t realize it now but I barely have enough time to contact family let alone a boy that I just met.”

“Hate to break this to you babe but I don’t have a lot of free time with my job either. I mean, I do now but when it comes time for rehearsals, interviews, and tour, I just don’t have enough time. You may get a random text at midnight because that’s the only time I’m near my phone. We may have to stretch our conversations out in five different phone calls because I only have 5 minutes per call.” He sighed, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand for comfort. “I’m not going to lie . . . it sucks being in any type of relationship with me. I guess we both have that in common, Giovanna.”

Nodding, she relaxed a bit at his words. He is a seasoned pro when it came to leaving his friends and family behind for work. “Sorry; forgot you were an international popstar who has this all down to a science.”

“Are you ok now? I’m guessing you’ve had experience with this before? I’m not like them. In the past three weeks, you have quickly become one of those people I desperately need and want in my life. You are one of my best friends outside of the band and one that I trust completely.”

His words had struck a chord with her. “It’s ok if you don’t feel the same but that’s what you are to me, Giovanna Maria. You blew into my life with such a force and I’m determined to keep you around for as long as possible.”

“It’s a little intense but I feel the same.” She smiled. “You are the person I want to call or text whenever something good or bad happens. I’m constantly checking my phone to make sure I didn’t miss a call or text from you, even though the phone hasn’t left my side. For some odd reason, Louis, I love having you in my life.”

“I heard I have that effect on people,” he chuckled. “Are you ok now?”

“Yeah there has been a guy or two who couldn’t handle the fact I wasn’t clingy or constantly needing their attention. It’s nice to have a guy know somewhat that I’m not always going to be able to chat but when I do, you’ll be one of the first to hear from me. Besides, there’s always Skype.” She smiled brightly, a weight lifted from her shoulders.

Arms locked, the two started walking again. “So now that’s out of the way, what do you say we get this best friend time underway?” 

“How about you tell me where we are headed before I do something drastic?” She put a serious face on but knew it was an empty threat.

He chuckled shaking his head back and forth in thought. “Ok ok . . . you once told me that this place we are heading to is one of your absolute favorite places in the city.”

“That’s not fair! I have 20 different favorite places within the city and I’ve told you each of them,” she muttered. When Louis laughed, she hit his shoulder.

His jaw dropped. “Ow!"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. “Big baby! That did not even hurt. Besides you’re not being remotely fair.”

“Seems like an argument we had three weeks ago. You will find out where we are going in a little bit but we’re stopping here to eat first.”

Leading her into a quiet, off-the-beaten path café wasn’t what she expected from him. But he had surprised her many times during the past few weeks. He helped her sit, pushing in the chair for her. Taking a seat across from her, he grinned watching her eyes dance around the restaurant.

After drinks were ordered, he nudged her leg with his foot. “You ok? You look puzzled.”

“No just pleasantly surprised by you once again.” Her eyes lit up at the globe lights that were strung along the top of the big bay windows. “It’s like you wormed your way into my brain and you know exactly what I want out of dates, life, hanging out, everything. Part of me wonders, Tomlinson if you stalked me prior to that night in the bar.”

He grinned before raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Well . . . you never know.”

“Oh I would have known especially with three older brothers who seem to know my every move before I do. But somehow they don’t know about you yet while my mom and sister know there’s a new guy in my life.”

“And what does momma and sister Canalanotte say about the new guy in your life?” He leaned back crossing his arms waiting for this bit of news.

A smile lit up her face. “They love the noticeable change in my voice and the constant smile on my face. After our first outing after the bar, my mom immediately asked who the guy was. I played dumb but she and Ava both grilled me about you!"

"So who's the boy?" Ava asked her big sister with a suspicious glance. 

Gia's eyes went wide, smiling knowingly. "Boy what boy?"

"The one you're currently smitten over." Her mother smiled. "Why am I only hearing about him now?"

Gia chuckled. "Because there is no boy - well there is but he's only a friend."

"Only a friend? By the looks of your grin, he won't be just a friend for long." Her mother smirked. 

“You’re not the only one being grilled by family.” He folded his hands on the table before leaning towards her. “My mom barricaded me in the kitchen and asked me about the girl that had me all smiles. My sisters even noticed the change in my mood. The older two especially wanted to know everything about you.”

"So Harry tells me there's a girl." His weekly phone call to his mother definitely started with a bang. 

He cussed his best friend for being another 'son' to his mother. "Whatever Harry told you, it's most definitely not true."

"He mentioned that he didn't know anything about her because you were keeping her a secret." She paused. "My question is, why did I have to hear about her from Harry and not my own son?"

He hated when his mum pulled the guilt trip on him. "There's nothing to tell. We are only friends."

"But you want something more? Harry told me you have been much happier and in a better mood since you met her." He smiled at her excitement. "So when do I get to meet her?"

“And what did you tell your sisters and mom about me?”

Shaking his head, his face took a serious pose. “Nothing . . . I told them absolutely nothing about you.”

“What?” Jaw dropped, she was surprised by his words.

Nodding, he reached for her hand. “I didn’t tell them because I didn’t want to jinx it. I wanted to keep you to myself for a little bit longer. The boys don’t even know; they know there’s a girl but that’s it. It’s nice keeping something to me without the entire world knowing.”

“Funny, I feel the same way. I didn’t tell them about you either because I didn’t want anything to jinx what we have or if, if anything goes further, then I’ll tell them at that point in time.” Leaning back, she took a moment while the waiter took their order.

The rest of dinner they kept with their own thoughts until the food arrived. They tried each other dishes and kept their conversation playful. They fell into the easy-goingness they had from the very beginning.

Once the check was paid, he offered her his hand before leading her out of the restaurant. He smirked as she asked him again where they were going. “All right, you ready to find out?”

“Yes! You’ve been teasing me for the past four days and now I’m anxiously, trying to be patient . . . will you please just tell me?” Putting forth her best puppy dog face, he laughed before pointing in front of them.

“Look.”

Her breath was knocked away as she glanced at the Apollo Victoria Theatre. Her favorite musical of all time, Wicked, was housed in that famous theatre. Turning to look at the man beside her, she didn’t know what to say. “I’m honestly speechless right now . . . thank you.”

“Well are you going to stand here or are we going in and enjoying the show?” He was thoroughly enjoying her reaction to his surprise.

Leading her through the entrance, he smirked watching her green eyes go wide with excitement. They followed the usher as he led them to the six row seats. Gia took her seat, flipping through playbill, her eyes wide with wonder. “Surprised?”

“Yes! I cannot believe you brought me here and we are sitting six rows from the stage.” Leaning over, she gave him a side hug, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “Anything to see you smile. Now sit back and watch the epicness of Wicked.”

For three hours, he watched her more than he did the show in front of them. How her eyes lit up at the theatrics on stage, how she mouthed along to the words, and the pure excited smile that stayed on her face the entire time. That’s all he wanted to accomplish – he just wanted to see her smile.

Walking out of the theatre, her hand in his, Louis bumped his hip into hers. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Of course; pretty much any time with you is fun.” She smirked. “Did you have fun tonight? Don’t think I didn’t notice your creeper-like stare during the show.”

A blush crept across his cheeks. “Sorry but you were more entertaining than the show.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Louis chuckled. “When will you start believing me? I was fascinated by your reaction to everything on stage and how you mouthed along to every single song. You were so excited during that peppy pink filled song; I think that was my favorite.”

“Haha laugh it up!” Gia giggled. “Glad I was an excellent source of entertainment for you.”

Walking back to her flat, the two were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Hers were about returning to base; his was figuring out when he would see her again. “So what do the next three days hold for you?”

“I’m having lunch with my mom and Ava tomorrow and then dinner with the entire family. My train leaves at 2:30 on Halloween so I will probably get breakfast with my girlfriend here in London before I take off.”

Smiling, Louis ran his hand through his brown locks. “Sounds like an action packed few days. Any chance of seeing you once more before you leave?”

“I guess I can squeeze you in . . . what are your plans for the 30th?”

Pulling out his phone, he flipped through his calendar to pull up the date. “I’ve got a meeting from 9:00 am until 11:00 but other than that, nothing. What did you have in mind?”

“Lunch, walk around town, getting into trouble, ya know the usual.” Gia grinned.

Louis fist pumped, excited for her suggestion. “Sounds like a plan.”

They came to a stop at her flat. Their linked hands swung between them. “I’m glad you had a great time tonight.”

“I had a great time because I was spending time with you.” She smiled. “I always have a great time whenever you and I hang out; I feel like I don’t have a care in the world when I’m with you and you always never fail to make me smile.”

He pulled her into a hug, tightening his grip on her. “Good . . . that’s exactly what I’m going for.”

“Louis?” Looking up at him, she bit her lip in hesitation. She wanted to kiss him . . . the thought had been running through her head the last few days. She had started to see him in a different light and thoughts of how his lips would feel on hers started to run through her thoughts.

Louis hummed looking at her. “Yes?” He had started to see Giovanna in a different light. He strived more to make her laugh no matter her mood. Anytime she was sad, he wanted to step in and save her from whatever was upsetting her. And now in the moment, outside of her flat, he wanted nothing more to kiss her.

“Never mind.” Shaking her head, Gia tightened her grip around his waist.

“Gia?”

She looked at him again. “Yeah?”

Before she could answer him, his phone rang interrupting their moment. Groaning, he pulled his phone from his pocket before cussing under his breath. “What?”

Stepping away from him, Gia tried to ignore the disappointment that she felt. Damn whoever was on the other end of that phone; she would be having a strict conversation with them when she found out. Hearing him say goodbye, she looked over at him. “Who was that?”

“Harry had a question for me.” Louis groaned. “Sorry about that. Now where were we?”

Gia’s eyes went wide. “I have to go but it was great hanging out with you. I will see you on the 30th.”

Louis watched her walk up the stairs towards the building, shaking his head. He would kill Harry later but for now all he could do was watch her walk away from him.

October 31, 2017

He shifted side to side, watching her hug her friend goodbye. In his hand, he clutched a bouquet of roses, daisies, and carnations he picked up from the sidewalk vendor. Louis had nothing better to do than to surprise her at the train station to say goodbye.

Their hangout session the day before was perfect. Lunch followed by hanging out at the park, making up stories of couples they saw hanging out. They had both laughed until their stomachs had hurt promising to keep in touch while she was back at base. Gia wouldn’t be back in London until the week of December, which he made her promise to come to his band’s concert at the O2.

Louis smiled seeing Gia alone. His eyes trailed her as she found an empty table to sit at. She had just less than 45 minutes until her train left. Walking closer to where she sat, he cleared his throat. “Is this seat taken?”

“Uh no it’s not.” She was distracted stuffing something into her suitcase and failed to see who the stranger was.

He chuckled at her obvious state. “Where ya headed?”

“Hampshire; heading back to work for a couple of weeks.”

Finally looking up, she smiled at the man in front of her. “Well, well look who the cat dragged in.”

“I’ve never gotten that expression.” Louis grinned. “Surprise.” He spoke handing over the bouquet.

Taking in the flowers sweet scent, Gia smiled. “What happened to the four-hour meeting you were supposed to be at?”

“I lied.” He shrugged. “There was somewhere more important I needed to be.”

Raising her eyes, she looked around at the busy station. “And King’s Cross station was more important?”

“When the right person is there, yes King’s Cross Station is more important.”

She blushed. “You didn’t have to come here but I’m glad I got to see you one more time. How am I going to live without you for the next seven weeks?”  
“I think the more important question is what am I going to have to do to make the time go by more quickly?” Louis sighed dramatically. “I mean I’m just going to wither away into nothing by the time you arrive back in London.”

Looking at the large clock, she knew their time together was dwindling. “Come on, walk me to my train.”

“If you insist.” Standing up, he grabbed her suitcase, offering her a hand. They walked side by side towards the number 12 train that would take her away from London.

“So these last four weeks have been interesting to say the least.” Gia started. “I’ve had a memorable time home and it’s all because of you. Thank you for the great times.”

Louis bowed laughing. “You’re welcome m’lady. We never had a dull time together. I’m going to really miss you these next few weeks. Don’t be a stranger and call or text when you can.”

“You do the same. Don’t give your bandmates too much of a hard time.” Gia pointed at him. “No pranks until I get back.”

Louis held his hands up with a grimace. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold out for that one but I will try.”

“I guess that will have to work. If you do pull any, I want to be the first person you tell.”

He pulled her close. “Or you could just scheme with me and I’ll give you full credit.”

“That works too.” The train’s whistle sounded the first warning. “I guess I have to go.”

Pulling her into a hug, Louis tightened his grip on her. “Be safe and I’m going to miss you.”

“I don’t have any trips planned but I will. I’m going to miss you too. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
Laughing, Louis attempted a nod. “I’ll try but I’m not going to make any promises."

The train usher grabbed her suitcase pulling it on the train while Gia looked at Louis. “Don’t make me cry.”

“I won’t . . . go work on the bombers and time will go by quickly.” He paused. “Don’t forget about me.”

This was his chance to make a move. How she would react? Would she slap him? Get angry and refuse to talk to him again? Would he lose one of the best friendships he has had in a while?

He shook his head. Maybe, just maybe she would kiss him back. Maybe she would have feelings for him just as he had for her.   
Gia laughed. “Hey Tomlinson, what’s with the headshaking?”

“I just-- ” Without warning, he leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He broke the kiss smiling brightly.

“Until next time.”  
Nodding, she hitched her purse higher on her shoulder, walking up the stairs leaving him on the platform. Taking a seat, she put a hand on the window while he waved happily to her.

Well, she finally knew how his lips felt on hers and she couldn’t get the tingly feeling out of her mind.

Louis smirked watching Gia’s dazed expression. Shaking his head, he watched her put her fingertips to her lips before smiling brightly out the window. He waved, praying that she would be safe during the seven weeks he would be apart from her.

Watching the train disappear from the station, he started his countdown of the next seven weeks. He prayed they would disappear quickly so he could have Gia in his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did we think of the chapter? They kissed!!!!! I couldn't go another chapter without Louis getting a kiss in. Now thoughts? What did you think of the chapter? What would you like to see in upcoming chapters? I have at least the next five chapters started so I roughly know what's going to happen but I am willing to take suggestions!! Leave me some love please!!


	3. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is part three. Are you liking the chapters so far? I've got a lot of ideas so I'm trying to fit everything in at the same time doing Gia and Louis' story justice. Let me know what you think!! And without further adeu, Chapter 3. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

December 8, 2017

Six weeks – the length between Louis surprising her at the train station and that very moment in time. She hadn’t been lying when she told him she would have very little time to communicate with him. She sent out random text messages at 3am while working a 24-hour shift. He replied at 9am with banter that made her laugh. 

Even her coworkers noticed a difference in her.

“Tell me Gia. Who’s got you all smiley tonight?” Drew, her best guy friend on the base, nudged her, causing her to drop the phone.

Glaring in his direction, Gia played innocent. “Guy? What guy?”

“You, along with my wife, are horrible liars. Stick with your day job, hun!” Drew smiled. “He must be pretty special if you’re withholding information from me.”

She smiled running a hand along the underbelly of the bomber. “He’s someone I met on leave. We hung out for the entire time I was home and someone I enjoy texting back and forth with.”

“And you’re completely smitten with him. Does he know you like him?” Drew was the worse of the guys when it came to gossip.  
Frowning, Gia shook her head. “No and that’s the worse part. I don’t even know when I’m going to see him again. He’s leaving on a business trip in a few days and the next time I’m in London is for Christmas and New Years but he’s heading up to his family’s place up north.”

“Baby girl, you need to chill out. You are working yourself up for absolutely nothing. It will all work out if it’s meant to be.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. Baby girl was the nickname she was stuck with due to being the only girl and the youngest engineer on staff.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Why can’t life be simpler?”

“Because then it wouldn’t be life.” Drew chuckled behind her. “You better toughen up little one. I know you’re only 24 but you have a whole life in front of you that is going to be less than fair. It’s better to learn that now than 50 years down the line. It’s not the end that matters . . . it’s the journey.” The older man was quite proud of himself. 

“Dude where did you pull that from? Been spending a little too much time in the greeting card aisle trying to make it up to your wife?”

“Haha laugh it up sweetie. I can be smart and serious when I want and need to be!” Drew chuckled as a couple of Gia’s cohorts came into the work room with giddy smiles on their faces.

Raising her eyebrows, she knew Rosie, Abby and Leah wouldn’t just be visiting the bomber facility just for a social hour. “What can I help you ladies with?”

“Someone got a dozen of white roses in the main office.” Rosie smiled. “I was sent to let you know.”

Gia shook her head at the three young interns in front of her. “And why did your sidekicks have to tag along with you? Too afraid of walking across campus alone?”

“Just passing along the message. Serge wanted us to let you know.” Abby added.

Gia smiled. “Appreciate the message . . . I’ll go get them in a bit.”

“Gia you need to get out a bit more. We can’t have you wasting away here day after day. “Leah looked at the 24 year old in front of her. "I mean, I can understand why you don't have a boyfriend. Just look at your filthy hands and nails."

She giggled. “Some of us have to work for a living. Actually some of us love our jobs. Now kindly leave my facility before I grab security.”

Watching the three walk away, Gia turned and looked at Drew with a roll of her eyes. “This is why I hate people on base.”  
“Aww but baby you don’t hate them; you just have a strong dislike for them.” Drew teased.

The two settled into quietness, both working on the bomber. The door opened caused Gia to look over her shoulder. The first thing she noticed was the bouquet of white roses. “Special delivery!”

Gia walked over to her best friend, Erin with a smirk. “Rosie, Leah, and Abby beat you to the punch.”

“I told them not to come bother you.” Erin muttered placing the flowers next to the phone. “Oh I love punishing the interns.” Erin worked in the main office and one of her duties was working with the interns.

Gia grabbed the white envelope, her name neatly typed on it. “They told me I needed to get out of the bomber facility more and stop ‘wasting away’ in here.”

“Oh they are so getting it.” Erin snared.

By the time Erin finished ranting, she had not only Drew’s attention but all the other bombardiers’ attentions as well. “Don’t you all have more interesting work to get done than to find out who sent me flowers?”

“Absolutely not baby girl. It’s not every day you get flowers, much less roses, delivered.” Drew yelled as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Finally ripping open the envelope, Gia pulled the card out. Seeing the familiar handwriting on the card caused her heart to leap to her throat. Smiling, she let her eyes skim his words.

Hi pretty girl!  
It’s been six weeks since we last saw each other and it feels like a lifetime. I hope you’re doing well. So these roses are just to make you smile. You sounded down during our last chat so I wanted to cheer you up!  
Until next time!  
All my love!  
Louis

The smile that lit up her face caused Erin and Drew to trade glances. “You all right Gia?”

“Uh huh . . . I got the sweetest friend. He knew I was down and sent the flowers.”

Erin cleared her throat, grinning at her young friend. “Hate to break it to you but that’s not a friend move . . . he likes you.”

“What? No, no, no . . . we are just friends.” She argued shaking her head.

Drew chuckled. “Uh huh . . . sure keep living in your little fantasy. To you, you may only be friends but to him that was step one of his plan to make you his girl.”

“No, that’s not what this guy is about . . . he and I are just friends. I’m never in London and he travels just as much for his job. It would never work out.” Gia stammered as Erin and Drew, along with everyone listening, grinned.

Erin wrapped Gia in a hug. “Why are you fighting this? From what you told me about this guy, he makes you happy and you had a great time with him. What is making you run the other way?”

“What if I mess it up? What if I make him run in the other direction?” Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Erin cooed. “How are you going to mess up when you’re not even willing to try? He sounds like the perfect guy. Why are you so against this?”

“Bryant and Daniel.” She whispered as Erin groaned and tightened her grip on Gia. “I could kill those two. Babe, this guy is so different from those two idiots. He understands that you’re not around a lot and neither is he. But if he’s willing and committed to you then you just need to let yourself fall. He will be there to catch you.”

Gia gave Erin a quick hug. “Thank you for always being there.”

“Just don’t think too much about it and just go with it. If he likes you as much as you gush about him, you’ll be just fine.” Erin smirked.

Looking at the bomber, Gia pushed Louis and the flower fiasco out of her mind before returning to work.

4:00pm

“Get out of here Giovanna! You’ve been here since 6 this morning.” Drew yelled. “I do not want to see you back here until 9 tomorrow morning and not a second before.”

Shrugging on her coat, Gia picked up her purse, sticking out her tongue at Drew before finally walking out the door. Leaving the building, she was delighted when her cell phone sounded from her pocket. “Well hello there!”

“Do you actually mean I get to talk to Giovanna Maria instead of leaving her a voicemail?” His teasing voice came over the speaker.

Laughing, she tucked her free hand into the coat pocket to escape the coldness. “Why yes you do! Drew forced me to leave the bombers facility so I’m walking across the campus back to the barracks. What are you doing hot shot?”

“Just left the studio and thought I should give this girl I know a call. You might know her.” The smile in his voice was evident.

Reaching her building, she slipped her key into the lock, letting herself into the warm building. “So what are your plans for the night misses?”

“Absolutely nothing. I had to be at the facility for inspections at 6 this morning so I’m going to have a glass of wine and catch up on some reading.”

He laughed. “Sounds like a plan!”

“I’m so looking forward to it.” After checking her mailbox and disappointed by the lack of mail, she headed upstairs to her room. Walking down the hallway, she stopped in front of room 217. “Hold on Louis. I’m struggling.”

“Struggling with what?” He laughed.

“Trying to open the door to my room.”

Finally putting the key in the lock, she managed to unlock the door, swinging it open. However, what she found caused her jaw to drop. “What did you do?”

“Me? I did nothing.” He said a little too innocently for her liking.

Her eyes widened taking in the sheer amount of flowers in the tiny space. “Louis William what did you do?”

“There should be a note somewhere in amongst all those flowers.” He chuckled.

Ten tin buckets full of different flowers were placed around the room. There were pink Dahlias; blush colored Ranunculus; bright yellow Sunflowers; purple Peonies; Orange Lilies; Green Chrysanthemums; Blue Forget Me Not; White Daisies; Red Carnations and Yellow Daffodils. Stuck in the pink Dahlias was a folded piece of black paper. Flipping it open, she skimmed the silver writing.

“What do you have up your sleeve, Tomlinson?” 

His breathing came across the line. “Yeah that’s not creepy at all, Tommo. Don’t forget I’m the Psycho Damsel.”

“Just follow the instructions on the card and you will see.”

Hi you!  
Surprised? I know I got you good. Now I need you to do a little work. There’s a spot that you typically call me from on your lunch break . . . that’s your first stop!  
Bye!  
Louis

It was good thing she didn’t shrug off her coat, she thought grabbing her keys and heading back out the door. “It’s a good thing I love surprises.”

“You will love this!” He gushed, her headed back downstairs.

Walking out the door, she headed towards the little park on campus. It was a playground for the families on base. There were several tables around the edge that were typically filled during lunch. “When I get there what am I looking for?”

“You’ll know it when you see it.”

He was being very secretive which anyone who knew Louis Tomlinson knew that was very uncharacteristic of him.

Walking up to the area, her eyes found navy and silver balloons immediately. She quickly undid the bag the balloon were tied to and pulled out another envelope. “You are impossible, Tomlinson.”

“Just open the bag and go to your next destination.”

Congratulations on finding your clue. Now head to the glass enclosure and you’ll find your surprise.

Gia headed to her next destination. “Louis this is too much. You must have spent hours doing this and charmed too many people.”

“I had fun doing it. Erin was a hoot while I was communicating with her.” Louis chuckled hearing her gasp on the other end of the phone.

“Erin knew?”

That sent Louis into full laughter. “Yes she and I have been talking for the past few days. She texted me and threatened to end my life if I hurt you in any way. She said she didn’t care if I was a popstar with millions of fans; she wouldn’t hesitate to hurt me if I hurt you.”

“I’m gonna kill her.” Gia muttered under her breath as Louis back pedaled.

Louis stuttered. “You can’t kill her Gia . . . she helped me plan this. You aren’t going to want to kill her . . . I promise.”

“That’s an awfully big promise your saying, Louis.” Pulling the door to the building the glass enclosure was housed in, she felt the warmth of the building on her skin. “Do you really want to promise that?”

“Of course. Now let me go so you can go find your surprise.”

Without a goodbye, he hung up on her. Her jaw dropped shoving her phone in her pocket. She stomped over to the door leading directly into the room her surprise awaited before pulling it open.

Her eyes went wide when she walked in. The door clicked quietly behind her as she walked towards the illuminated table. Soft music was playing as took in the scene. A table set for two was set; a red rose sat across one of the place settings and silver and navy blue balloon bunches were scattered around the room.

“Surprised?”

Spinning around, tears clouded her eyes as she saw the man she had spent all day thinking about standing a mere 4 feet away. Without a word, she rushed over to him and threw herself in his arms. He laughed twirling her around as she squealed with excitement.

“I take that as a yes.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, she couldn’t believe he was standing here. “How the hell did you manage to pull this off? Normal people don’t just get clearance onto base.”

“Normal people don’t have Erin Hall helping them get onto base either.” He teased. “The boys and I signed a few autographs for some Sergeants’ kids and promised tickets for the next tour and I was able to get a pass for tonight.”

Gia pinched herself. “I can’t believe you went through all of this just to surprise me.”

“Your face was worth all the trouble and hassle.” Louis smiled giving her another hug. “I was serious earlier when I said I missed you. My life has been oddly quiet since you came back here.”

Gia looked at Louis; she couldn’t believe a boy she had known for less than three months had gone through all this trouble. “I’ve missed you too probably more than I’m willing to admit; it was weird going from seeing you everyday to only hearing your voice on a voicemail. I didn’t like it.”

“Erin mentioned you had some rough days.”

She looked down. “Some were pretty hard. I didn’t realize how much of an impact you would have on my life. Or how much I would come to rely on you.”

“I have to tell you something . . . the whole reason I put on all these theatrics.” Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and took one of her hands in his. “After I left the train station, I tried to return to normal life but I couldn’t. You inhabited every inch of my mind. I would walk past places we had hung out and I would instantly get sad because you were away.”

“Louis . . .”

“I would sit and think about what you would be working on or talking to. I found myself jealous by anyone who got to spend every a minute with you because they had that opportunity. I think that’s why I left you so many voicemails because I missed you.” He took a breath. “And somewhere along the way, I’m not sure where, but I fell for you, Giovanna. Somehow you captured a chunk of my heart and mind and I don’t want those back. So I have a question for you, Giovanna Maria . . .”

“Yes?”

He grinned looking into her bright green eyes. “Will you be my girlfriend? I know we’ve know each other for six weeks but you’re someone I don’t ever want to let go.”

“You’re amazing, Louis. I just had an argument with Drew and Erin about us today and I freaked out about absolutely nothing but right here in this moment, I’ve never been happier.” Squeezing his hand, she grinned. “Yes I will be your girlfriend.”

Picking her up, he twirled her around as she squealed. Placing her back on her feet, he moved forward and captured her lips with his. She grinned in the kiss as he pulled away.

“So,” she played with the hair on the nape of his neck. “How long have you been planning this?”

Louis grinned. “Since you walked away from me at the train station. That kiss we had at the train station left me wanting more. I've liked you for a while."

"How long is a while?”

Shaking his head, Louis stole another kiss. “I’ve liked you since we first met. I fell for you that night at the theater – you were absolutely beautiful mouthing the words along with the songs. Every little thing you did had my heart racing. Whenever we were apart, I felt lonely and wanted you constantly around me.”

"I feel the same; I was too scared to pursue anything." She smiled. "But I'm happy that you're here." 

And with a kiss, the two looked forward to what the future held for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3! What did you think? Favorite part? Is there anything you want to see In upcoming chapters? Please let me know what you think!


	4. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is part four!! What do you think so far??? What about Gia and Louis' relationship? Let me know what you think!! Any feedback is fantastic! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

December 22, 2017

She took the train back to London. Her time off started the morning she arrived. After dropping her bags off at her flat, she headed to the O2 arena to meet up with Louis. Her boyfriend and his bandmates were headlining the annual holiday concert benefitting various children’s charities.

Pulling into the parking lot, she dialed his number while maneuvering her car into a space. “Hey Popstar, I just got here and parking. Where do I go?”

“Just follow the side of the building until you come to the back of the arena. I’ll send our security guard, Paul to meet you.” He said out of breath. “Hey Gia?”

Hearing the loud roar, she looked to her left to see girls standing behind barricades with signs professing their love for the boys. “Yeah Tomlinson?”

“I’m really glad you’re here. The boys are angry at me.” He confessed.

Laughing loudly, she found herself at the back of the arena. “Why are they angry at you?”

“Because I’ve been bouncing around all morning singing Christmas songs at the top of my lungs.” He chuckled.

She took a moment to envision that actually happening. “Did anyone get footage?”

“Ugh . . . Harry might have and Niall too.” He smiled. “They knew you’d want to see what kind of dork your boyfriend is.”

Seeing a door open and a tall, bulky man step out, she smiled. “I think Paul has spotted me. See you in a bit.”

Disconnecting the call, she grinned at the man. “Are you the infamous Paul I’ve heard so much about?”

“Yes I am. Are you Gia or otherwise known as Pain-In-The-Butt Number One’s girlfriend?” Paul asked reaching out to give the girl a hug.

Feeling the warmth of his hug, she nodded. “That I am. I apologize for anything he has done in my absence.”

“Oh you can stay around. I’m going to like having you around,” Paul said happily holding open the door for her. “He was dancing around like an idiot singing Christmas tunes this morning. I blame Harry for bringing him coffee.”

Rolling her eyes, she giggled. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh it’s how he always is. We tend to roll with it.” Paul paused. “I will say that I’ve never seen that boy happier than when he came back from seeing you. Those five boys are like sons to me and all I ask is that you don’t hurt him.”

She smiled and nodded. “Louis and I have had many conversations about this. Our careers are similar in the fact that that we are so busy during the day but we are both committed to making this work.”

“That’s all I ask.” Paul chuckled, Gia following him through the maze of hallways. “When Louis told us about you being a bombardier, this isn’t what I envisioned.”

She wasn’t surprised to hear those words tumble out of his mouth. Most people were surprised to see how tiny she was when they learned of her career choice. “And what did you envision exactly?”

“I’m not too sure but definitely not this little 5’3 girl with such a big personality.” He chuckled as she mocked glare in his direction.

Stopping outside the boys’ dressing room she stomped her foot. “Dammit I’m 5’4 ½ . . . get it right!”

“Uh oh someone questioned Giovanna's height!” She heard Louis exclaim as the dressing room was thrown open. Her face lit up with a smile seeing her boyfriend standing in front of her. He was dressed in jeans with a navy blue baseball tee.

He reached forward and pulled her into a bone crushing hug lifting her off the floor before she could say a word. “You are a sight for sore eyes pretty girl. How was your trip back?”

“Good, no hiccups. Train was more crowded due to the holidays.” She smiled. “You have crazy fans outside all ready . . . it’s really cold out. They’re nuts!”

“They’re passionate and dedicated . . . not nuts!” He grinned before leaning down and kissing her. Her arms rounded around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

“Geez don’t eat her face off Tommo before we get the opportunity to meet her.” An unfamiliar voice cheekily said behind them.

Pulling back, a blush crept over her cheeks, the four unfamiliar boys grinning at the couple. “I was just telling her hello.”

“Uh huh . . . that the new way of exchanging hellos?” One of the boys joked as she moved closer to Louis for protection.

Louis looked at her with a smile. “And now you’re embarrassing her. Babe, these four lunatics are my best friends. Liam, he’s the normal one; Niall is Irish; Zayn is the quiet one and Harry is the other half of Larry Stylinson. Guys, this is Giovanna or Gia.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Gia. Lou hasn’t shut up about you for the past two weeks,” Liam started. “We are all pretty impressed by you.”

She smiled already liking the boys. “It’s just a hunk of metal I stare at every day.” Louis laughed at her description of the bomber.

“Hunk of Metal? The bombers are amazing!” Harry and Niall exclaimed, causing her to jump at the volume of their voices.

“And for you to be the lead engineer . . . you must have some incredible stories,” Zayn added.

Louis chuckled at his friends essentially fangirling at his girlfriend’s job. “Just wait until you’re standing in front of one or even flying one.”

“You can fly them too?” She had to laugh at the boys' excitement. Turning to her boyfriend, she motioned to the other four. “What exactly did you tell them?”

“Just that you worked on the bombers and you did a fair amount of traveling with your job.” He smirked. “Worried I talked you up too much to the boys?”

Her eyes went widened with realization. “No but I didn’t know how much you told them.”

Gia spent the following 45 minutes answer questions the boys threw at her. Louis had the biggest grin on his face watching his girlfriend gush about the ‘hunk of metal’ as she called it. Somehow he fell more in love with her as she sat and talked about her passion.

The boys all disappeared from the room. Gia smiled at her boyfriend brightly. “Hi.”

“Hi love. I’m glad you’re here.” Louis said standing from the couch. “I’ve got some other people I want you to meet if you’re up for it.”

Nodding, she took his hand allowing him to pull her from the couch and leading her from the room. “It’s like a small army back here with the number of people.”

“This isn’t anything yet. Just wait until right before show time.” He paused. “That’s when things get really crazy.”

Gia’s eyes widened as they walked through the corridors. “How do you know what you need to do at all the time? I mean, with the production and craziness of this, is it insane to be constantly on time with everything?"

“Paul . . . he’s our ‘dad’ on tour and he legit tells us when and where we need to be.” Louis paused at a door. “I’m going to apologize now for anything that may be said in here.”

She was confused. “It’s catering . . . what could be the worst that can happen?”

“It’s not what will happen; it’s who is behind these doors that will reveal stuff, awful stuff.” Louis, a shiver ran down his back thinking about the possibilities, pushing open the door.

Louis led her into the room that held several tables, more than a few filled with people eating. He led her over to a table where three women were sitting with a couple of younger children eating cupcakes. “Well there he is. We were wondering when you were going to show up. The rest of the boys were in here earlier.”

“I was spending some time with this girl.” He grinned looking over at her. “This is Gia. Gia, that’s my mum, Jay, my sisters Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe; and Harry’s mum, Anne and his sister Gemma.”

Feeling the nerves kick in, she could have killed Louis for not giving her proper warning about meeting his mum and sisters. Suddenly, she felt the need to impress the one woman who sealed her fate with Louis. “We’ve heard nothing but great things from Louis. He’s a tough nut to crack about you, dearie.”

“Louis wouldn’t stop talking about you as well. It’s very nice to meet you.” Being pulled into a hug, Gia couldn’t wipe the smile off her face at Louis’ mum's words.

Watching his mum and girlfriend interact, the knot of nerves in Louis' stomach disappeared. He was nervous for Gia to meet his family but he knew if he told Gia about it beforehand, she would be impossible with nerves.

“Louis didn’t tell me you all were going to be here,” Gia said knocking him out of his thoughts. 

All eyes turned to him as he held up his hands. “I think I hear the boys calling for sound check.”

“Chicken!” Gia yelled after him as she turned back to the strong female influence. “So where were we?”

Jay looked at her son’s girlfriend with a smile. “Louis didn’t tell us much about you. How about you fill in the gaps?”

“Well . . . not sure what he told you but I’m with the British Army as a bombardier. I live primarily up in Hampshire but have a flat in London. I love the theatre and autumn nights.” She paused. “Anything you want to know? I’m a pretty open book.”

Anne smiled liking the girl all ready. “What about family? Do you have any siblings?”

“I have three older brothers and a younger sister. My parents have been married 37 years and are still in love as the day they got married.” Gia laughed. “There hasn’t been a calm day since the twins were born.”

Gemma laughed. “I sense there was never a dull day in your house growing up.”

“Calm houses are overrated.” Gia laughed. “The only calm days were when my parents would send the boys to summer camp leaving just me and my sister at home.”

The women fell into an easy conversation, Jay trading stories of when Louis was a child. By the time the boys returned, Gia had an arsenal of stories to embarrass her love with.

“What are we discussing here, ladies? How to knit tea towels?” Harry asked taking a seat next to his mum with a cheeky grin.

Anne swatted her son as he laughed. “No . . . just filling poor Gia in on the craziness of One Direction. Jay has been swapping baby stories of Louis though so I’d be careful not to make her angry.”

“Mum!” Louis’ cheeks turned a nice rosy pink at the mention of baby stories. “You’re supposed to wait until a few months in for those to come out.”

"I'm sure my family will bring out the baby stories if you ever meet them." Gia smirked watching her boyfriend perk up at the thought. 

He cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "If I ever meet them?"

"Oh you know just in case another man comes along to tickle my fancy." Gia teased. 

"Like me madam?" Harry slide up besides her with a grin on his face. 

Giving him an uninterested look, Gia shook her head. "I don't mess around with boys who go through way too many girls to count. No thank you!" 

"Oh you are staying - I don't care what Louis says. You're part of the family!" Gemma exclaimed causing Gia to grin. "Any girl that calls my brother out like that is ace in my book!" 

Louis pulled her closer kissing her forehead. "What are you sucking up for Popstar? Guilty of something?"

The women around the table busted into giggles at the little five foot four and a half inches girl who had just put two of the biggest pop stars in their place. 

"No no I ugh ..." Louis stutter causing the ladies to fall to giggles again. 

Gia saluted in his direction. "That's what I thought Tomlinson."

Louis sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Damsel. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"That's a loaded question. You sure you want to give me that power Pookie?" Gia smirked.

Louis' eyes went wide at the nickname. "I thought we agreed on no more nicknames, Soldier!" 

"That was you agreeing and me just nodding my head but my fingers were crossed so it voided the agreement." Gia bit her lip, fighting a smile from appearing on her face. 

Shaking his head, Louis mumbled under his breath. "Women!"

"What was that darling baby boy?" Jay asked grinning at her son. 

Throwing his arms up, Louis shook his head at the females in his life. "I can't win!!" 

"Better to learn that now than five years down the line!" 

The women laughed causing Harry and Louis to shake their heads. Women - can't live with them; can't live without them. 

7:45pm

Standing out in the hallway was the first moment Gia had to herself. The afternoon had been spent hanging out with everyone, them getting to know her and vice versa. By the time the boys left to get ready for the concert, Gia had gained four new brothers and five new sisters in Louis' sisters and Gemma. 

She also had the pleasure of meeting the other One Direction girlfriends. Scarlett was with Harry and managed to keep the cheeky lad in check. She was a Physical Therapist at the local hospital and had been dating Harry the past year and a half.

Perrie and Zayn had married in 2014 and had a daughter, Poppy Elisabeth, who had just turned a year old. She was the apple of her father's eyes. She was wobbling around backstage, staring at everybody with her big, dark eyes that were the exact copy of her dad’s. 

Niall had Tricia, the childhood friend he finally coughed up the guts to ask out in 2014. Gia found out through Louis that Niall would be asking her to marry him in the upcoming weeks. She was a photographer for the local paper and wasn't found without her camera swung around her neck. Tricia had a four-year old daughter, Mollie Anne, from a previous relationship who Niall came to love as his own too. 

And Liam - dear, dear Liam had gotten back together with Danielle in 2015. They were engaged and planning their wedding for the upcoming year. 

Smiling at the hustle and bustle surrounding her, Gia wondered how everything went so smoothly. You would think it would be horrendous mayhem but there was a sense to the madness, a kind of feeling that told Gia all of the pieces she saw in front of her fit together perfectly.

"You ok?"

Perrie came up behind Gia with a happy Poppy in her arms. "A little dazed but hanging in there. Hi pretty girl."

"Gia!" Poppy warbled, and while the toddler was barely able to speak full sentences yet, Gia nodded at the little child like they were having a serious conversation.

Perrie smiled. "I think she's in awe of you. She's not used to sharing her Uncle Louis."

"Louis couldn't stop talking about her. He's enamored with her as she is with him." Gia grinned. "You can keep him Miss Poppy." 

Perrie hesitated. "Hey Gia?"

"Yes?"

Perrie liked the woman in front of her but she was protective of Louis. After the breakup with Eleanor, Louis had gone into a dark depression. He was miserable and if it wasn't for Perrie, Tricia, and Danielle he wouldn't - it was too painful for Perrie to imagine. 

"Just promise me you'll be patient with Louis." She paused. "I'm not sure how much he's told you but a couple of years ago Louis was in a bad place and the boys along with me don't ever want to see him slip back to that." 

Gia nodded. She knew some of Louis' past but he hadn't gotten into too much details. "I promise. I've been burned in the past and the last thing I want is to hurt him."

Pulling the girl into a hug, Perrie grinned. "All right, I've said my peace now we can boogie all night!" 

Danielle, Tricia, Mollie, and Scarlett joined the two in the hallway, falling into easy conversation. Soon the hallway became more crowded with the boys and their families. Louis spotted her with a grin tugging her over to stand near his family. 

Paul yelled for the crowd to gather round. A prayer was said followed by hugs. Paul led the boys towards the stage as additional guards led everyone to their seats. Gia's eyes were wide taking in the sheer scene of the O2. Girls screamed, the arena going black as a video played on the screen. 

A nervous pit filled Gia's stomach as the video played. Scarlett and Danielle both lopped their arms through Gia's, the screams of the girls grew louder. In the front of the suite, Mollie was bouncing along to the intro with a massive grin on her face. 

The sound when the boys finally busted on stage was something Gia would never forget. The amazement and grin on her face matched the other four girls to her left and right. From the first note, Gia fell more in love with her man. The grin on his face caused the one on hers to grow. 

"All right so we are going to get serious for a minute." Harry spoke taking a moment to catch his breath. "It's a special night for all of us. All of our families are here celebrating with us tonight."

All of the boys looked up to the suite waving happily. "This next song is for them. We love you all."

The opening chords for "Don't Forget Where You Belong" started. Gia moved from beside the girls to where Jay stood, linking arms with her. Jay grinned at the girl that had captured her son's heart. She couldn't be happier for Gia and Louis. "Thank you."

"For what?" Leaning in close to Jay, Gia looked puzzled. 

Jay glanced at the stage, before letting her eyes drift to the amazing girl in front of her. "For being here for Louis, for making him happy. I know it's not easy with his or your job but you are absolutely amazing for him and I couldn't be happier you two are together."

"I would never hurt your son." Swallowing the knot in her throat, Gia green eyes glistened. "He means too much to me and your support means more than you'll ever know."

Pulling her into a hug, Jay laughed. "Anyone who can put Louis in his place is ace in my book."

Turning her attention back to the concert, Gia felt at peace. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else but at the O2 arena. 

11:00pm

Being ushered backstage, Gia couldn't get over the past two hours. She had gotten to know the regular version of Louis Tomlinson. But for her to see the celebrity and onstage presence he is was different; not bad, just different. 

The families had been shown a room where they could gather until the boys finished their meet and greet with some fans. A yawn escaped her mouth causing the girls to giggle. "You going to be ok?"

"I think so. I'm not used to being up this late," Gia admitted. 

Danielle and Kate just laughed. "Early bedtime up at base?"

"I'm typically in bed by 9 if I'm not working a 24 hour shift." 

Both girls grimaced, Dani shaking her head. "That sounds awful. How often does that happen?"

"Depends on the week but once or twice. I had three this week due to the holidays." She smiled. "Candy Crush comes in handy during those shifts. And it helps to have a boy who has as much of a screwed up schedule as I do."

They all laughed. Their attention was diverted to the door being thrown open. Five tired boys piled in, each with a grin on his face. They greeted their families first. The girls walked over to their respective partners, leaving Gia rooted where she was. Louis threw a look in her direction causing her smile.

Slowly walking over to join him, she slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. He never stopped his conversation with his mom and sisters. Giving hugs to his family, Louis smiled watching them leave turning to Gia. "Hi love."

"Hi Popstar!" 

Pulling her into a hug, he relished the feeling of her in his arms. "How was the show?"

"Good. It was kind of weird to see you on the stage. It was a different side that I hadn't seen before." Gia pushed loose strands of his hair off his face, planting a kiss on his lips. "I loved it. You looked like you were having the time of your life up on that stage." 

He laughed. "It's always a good time up on stage. But the most important question is, did you enjoy it?" 

"Surprisingly I did." She teased. "I had a lovely time and danced around with the girls. And your mom and I had a talk." 

His eyes lit up at the talk between her and his mom. "What did you two talk about?"

"She couldn't be happier we are dating. She said that anyone who can put you in place is ace in her book." Gia laughed. "And she thanked me." 

Louis raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Making you happy." 

Smiling, Louis nodded. "You make me so incredibly happy Soldier. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around." He paused. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"You have my word, Tomlinson." She smiled. "As long as you promise the same, Pooks." 

Placing a kiss on her lips, Louis sighed. He had found his home in the girl that was currently in his arms. And he never wanted to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four is in the books. What did you think of the chapter? Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Famiky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So by the chapter title you can probably figure out that Louis' meeting Gia's family. I'm excited about this chapter because all of the stories Gia's family tell actually have happened in my family. So this chapter is somewhat autobiographical. Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

March 7, 2018

Today was the day. The day that made both Louis and Gia nervous; the day Louis would be meeting her parents. She was nervous because he would only be the first boy she had brought home to mom and dad. She didn’t know how she had managed that; but today would be the day that would all change.

Her mom was excited to meet the boy that had captured her daughter’s heart; her dad was ready to intimate him; her brothers ready with warnings if he should break her heart and Ava? Ava couldn’t wait to congratulate Louis for wooing Gia off her feet.

“You ready?” Her thoughts were interrupted by a nervous Louis smirking at her.

Raising her eyebrows, she walked over to him. “Are you ready? You are meeting my family.”

“Should I be nervous or worried?”

Gathering her items, she smirked. “No . . . they are going to love you and you’ll probably hear too many stories about my childhood but you don’t have to be nervous. Don’t take anything that is said to heart – the guys of my family are trying to intimate you but they will grow to love you, just like I do.”

His heart exploded at her words. They had exchanged “I Love Yous” just two days prior and he couldn’t stop saying the words to her.

*Flashback*

He dragged her out to his garden after their date night in downtown London. He had surprised her with dinner before taking in a play at the theatre. The smile he so loved hadn’t left her face the entire night.

Now standing outside in the garden, his stomach had tightened. “Hey Soldier?”

“Yes Pooks?” Looking over at him for a second, she titled her head back to look at the stars.

“How long have we been dating?”

“Ugh . . . Since December 8. Why?” Smiling, Gia linked her hands with his as he pulled her into his embrace.

Smiling in her direction, he placed a kiss on her lips. “Because it feels a lot longer than that.”

“It does indeed, Tomlinson.” She chuckled. “Still amazed you managed to catch a girl like me?”

Laughing, he shook his head. “Nope! Amazed you caught a guy like me?”

“Of course. I’m so honored to be in your presence, Popstar!” Gia dryly said causing Louis to throw his head back in laughter.  
Louis squeezed her hand causing her to look at him. He gave her a goofy look making her laugh. “What’s wrong, Tomlinson?”

“What do you mean?”

Giving him a look, she sighed. “You have been unusually quiet all night. Is there something on your mind?”

“There has been but I’m not sure how to tell you.”

Gia smirked. “Usually the honest truth is the best route.”

Louis took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Rubbing his index on the back of her hand, he smiled. “We’ve been dating for three months now and in those months, I have fallen faster and harder for you than anyone else. You are the only one I want by my side through thick and thin, good and bad times.”

“Louis . . .” She whispered hoping he wasn’t going to do what she thought he would do.

Shaking his head, he chuckled. “I’m not proposing . . . don’t worry. But in those months, I have come to the realization that I love you, Giovanna. I am completely head over heels, in love with you and I’m not ashamed to shout it from the rooftops.”  
Gia stood there with a stupid grin on her face. It was a mix between the cold and the fact her boyfriend was so sweet it made her cheeks hurt. “You don’t have to say anything back but know that I love you, Gia and you are the only girl for me.”

“I love you too.”

She shocked him by saying the three words back. “I’ve known it for a while but I didn’t say it in fear of rushing into it. But I am head over heels in love with you Louis William and there’s no place I’d rather be than here with you.”

*End Flashback*

“What’s got you so smiley over here, missus?” His voice broke her concentration on the memory. Looking over at him, a smile crossed her lips.

Quickly buttoning up her coat and putting her purse on her arm, she grinned at the man who made her so happy. “Just thinking back to the other night.”

“That was a pretty proud moment of mine, if I do say so myself.” He blew on his fingers before dusting them off his shoulder.

Scoffing, she picked up her keys before walking towards the door. “Don’t get such a big head Tomlinson. Let’s go.”

Making sure the door was locked, the pair headed downstairs to the garage. Sliding into her car, the two were soon on their way. Louis picked music as she headed toward the main road. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing much really.” He shrugged. “More thinking about how tonight is going to go . . . I mean these could be my future in-laws.”

Jaw dropping, she ran his words back over in her mind. “What?”

“Oh? Is that not a proper thing to announce?” Louis smirked, thoroughly enjoying her reaction.

She opened her mouth to speak, quickly closing it when her brain jumbled her thoughts. “What?”

“Glad you found your voice, love.” Squeezing her hand, he gave her a funny face causing her to giggle. “I want to marry you one day, Giovanna. I want to be your husband and have children with you growing old with you.”

Shaking her head, she focused on the road. “We’ve only been dating for three months . . . how are you so sure?”

“The way you blew into my life and completely tipped it upside down. I told you that something told me never to let you go and I’m holding onto that promise.” He paused. “Am I going to ask you next week or in six months? Probably not, but when the time is right, for both of us, I am going to get down on one knee and ask you for your hand in marriage.”

Nodding, she let herself slip into a daydream of being married to Louis Tomlinson. The more she thought about it, the more she liked what she saw. “Ok I’ll bite, Tomlinson. But how about we make it a year and then see what happens from there?”

“Sure thing, Princess.” He smirked. “We’ll do it your way.”

Pulling off the road into a neighborhood, Gia smirked at her boyfriend. “You have bad timing; you know that right?”

“Why’s that Damsel?”

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, she turned onto another road – her parents’ street. “Because I can’t exactly pull over the car and kiss you for the drawn out future plans. Besides, we’re late as is so prepare yourself for jokes.”

“What kind of jokes are we talking about?”

Smirking, Gia pulled into the driveway of her parents’ house. “Sex jokes, Popstar. They’re going to assume we were busy doing the nasty and will make jokes of it. Prepare yourself.” Giggling to herself, she watched Louis’ eyes go wide from her bluntness.

“But uh we uh.” Stuttering, his eyes went wide.

Patting his cheek, she grabbed her purse, getting out of the vehicle. “Come on Popstar; let’s not give them anything else to talk about.”

Holding out his hand, she slipped her hand into his before walking in step with him. “Relax . . . you are going to charm the pants off them – you have nothing to worry about.”

Tugging him up the steps, she sighed, pushing the doorbell hearing it echo throughout the house. Putting on a smile, she giggled hearing her mother’s voice nearing the door. “Gia . . . so glad you could join us. This must be Louis?”

“Hi mom.” Quickly giving the older woman a hug, Gia stepped back looking at her boyfriend. “This is Louis. Pooks, this is my mother, Rose.”

He stuck his hand out in greeting before Rose scoffed. “We are a hugging family Popstar. None of this handshaking business for us.”

Gia laughed at her mother’s bluntness. She had grown up with this mentality and was very used to the demanding nature of the Italian in her mother.

“Uh yes ma’am.” Louis stuttered causing his girlfriend to laugh.

Rose raised her eyebrow at the boy before looking at her daughter. “Didn’t you prepare him?”

“Uh no . . . didn’t know I was supposed to. I prepped him for the boys; not you.” Turning to Louis, she smirked. “Talk to mom about traveling . . . the woman has been to almost as many places as you Pooks.”

Her mother grinned, looping her arm through Louis’ leading him towards the kitchen. Gia smirked at the grin on Louis’ face as they started talking about European countries. Walking into the kitchen was mayhem. All three boys, Ava, and her dad, Tony, were standing around. All froze when the couple made their appearance.

“About time you show up Gia. We were worried something had kept you.” Leo grinned, watching his sister’s cheeks go red.

Tony looked at his older son with a glare. “Leave them alone Leonardo. You as well Alexander and Ryan! There will be no teasing of Gia or her boyfriend.”

“Hello Louis . . . we’ve heard a lot about you. Welcome to the family.” Tony held out his hand at Louis with a grin. “Tell me, which football team are you a fan of?”

Gia’s eyes widened. She knew this could go one of two ways – Louis could quickly become a favorite or he could get on her dad’s bad side. “Manchester United but I’m a fan of all football. Love a good match.”

“Ahhh not a good team in this household . . .” Alex’s eyes widened. “You’re a minority here mate.”

Louis grinned. “Do I dare ask which teams you all root for?”

“Well your girlfriend is a Chelsea fan along with the majority of us. We also like Manchester City and Arsenal.” Ryan smirked watching the boybander’s face fall.

Louis shrugged. “May the best team win?”

“That’s the spirit.” Tony’s loud personality made Louis smile. He knew he would get along great with Gia’s dad.

The three boys looked at their sister’s boyfriend. Clearing his throat, Ryan smirked. “Hey Louis, can we see you in the living room for a second?”

“Boys . . .” Tony looked at the three sternly. “Don’t.”

Leo and Alex both shook their heads. “We just want to get to know him better. Five minutes and then you can come interrupt, Giovanna.”

The four boys disappeared leaving Ava, Gia and their parents in the kitchen. Gia’s eyes went wide with frustration. “Why must they do this? Louis isn’t going to hurt me. He uh . . .”

“He what Giovanna?” Oh shit the full name. Nothing every good comes from that being pulled out.

Gia avoided her mother’s eyes mumbling. “He wants to marry me, eventually.”

“What?” Ava squeaked out surprised by her older sister’s words.

Nodding, Gia leaned against the counter. “He confessed in the car on the way over. He wants to marry me down the road. He said that he had a gut feeling from the get-go never to let me go and eventually, he wants to make me his wife. What, what if we’re moving too fast?”

“You’re not.” Tony said, looking at his daughter. “I knew I wanted to marry your mother six weeks after being together. We got engaged four months into dating. If he manages to wait longer than that, then he’s a better man than I was.”

Gia smiled. "Don't let him hear that. I told him he has to wait at least a year. With our careers, I have to make sure we can survive everything." 

They were interrupted by the boys returning to the kitchen. "He's in one piece, Giovanna. We didn't hurt him."

"You all right?" Gia looked at Louis with a concerned glance. 

Louis chuckled. "I'm fine. I would've done the same with any of my sisters' boyfriends. Don't worry Gia."

"He's a good man Gia." Alex chuckled. "He's going to fit into this family just fine!"

The way her brothers laughed and Louis grinned, she felt like she was miss a huge piece of the equation. "I'll let you have your fun and won't ask anymore questions." 

"Atta girl that's the best thing you've said in a while." Leo said, earning a slap from his younger sister. 

Louis grinned at his girlfriend turning his attention to her family. "So a couple weeks ago Gia met my family and stories were exchanged. So do you have any good stories to share?"

"No!" Looking between her siblings and parents, she shook her head. "No stories!"

Leo and Alex laughed. "Wellllll ..... Your dear girlfriend never backed down from a dare. So when she was six or seven, while our parents were hosting a party mind you, one of the older kids dared her to stick a piece of celery up her nose."

"What?" The word barely escaped during his laughter. "She didn't ...."

Ryan nodded, chuckling. "She did. But the best part is that it got stuck so dad had to take her to emergency to get it removed."  
"Sadly, that story hasn't died with time." Gia laughed. "Unfortunately that wasn't the last time I accepted a dare." 

Ava smirked. "Your girlfriend is also extremely clumsy. She has broken her foot while roller skating and while visiting Italy, managed to fall up stairs."

"She has managed to be graceful while we've been together." Loius looked in Gia's direction. "How come you never told me your scar stories?"

Gia blushed. "Didn't want to scare you away."

"She also has busted open her chin open twice." Alex laughed. "She even has a scar on her arm from a homemade slip and slide." 

Louis' eyes went wide. "Now there's a story I have to hear."

"Mom and dad shipped us off to our aunt's for the summer. We were bored and wanted to build a slip and slide." Ryan chuckled. "We got the tarps and the hose before creating this thing. The one thing we didn't anticipate was the tarp being too close to the sandbox."

At that point Alex and Leo lost their composure. "Gia insisted on being the first to go down and she managed to get too close to the homemade sandbox and scraped her arm on a stake that wasn't pounded into the ground far enough."

"You really should have gotten stitches, Gia." Rose frowned in her daughter's direction. "At least you have a great story to tell."  
Gia shook her head. "I can't help that I'm clumsy. The only time I wasn't was when I was dancing."

"I never understood that." Tony shook his head. "You were the most graceful dancer yet you couldn't walk without tripping over air."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh along with her family. "Laugh it up."

"Awww babe we still love you." Louis smirked. 

Narrowing her eyes in her boyfriend's direction. "Watch it bubs. You're walking on thin ice."

"Here's a little tip for you Lou." Ava knew this would send her sister into a tizzy. "She doesn't really follow through with her threats. She tries to act all tough but she doesn't have the heart to go through with them."

Gia glared at her family. "Do you really need to divulge all of my secrets to the first guy I bring home? Yes we've been together for three months but are there things you want to keep in the vault for a later date?"

"I'm the first guy you've brought home?" Louis' voice had a tone of shock to it. 

She nodded. "Yea. Good thing I didn't bring home jerk 1 or douche 2 - this lot would have eaten them alive."

"Plus those idiots wouldn't have lasted during that little pow wow we just had." Leo nodded. "They would have laughed their way through that intervention." 

Ava grinned. "You've got a leg up in this family Tomlinson. Don't ruin it."

"I won't. I kinda told your sister that she was it for me and I fully intend on fulfilling that promise." Louis grinned watching her parents reactions carefully. 

They simply smiled at him and in return he found himself finally relaxing and enjoying himself getting to know Gia's family. There would come a time for serious talks and proposals but for now he lived in the moment and got to know the family that would become his own with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know.


	6. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> A/N: I’m warning you now, there is some STRONG language in this chapter. This was a very emotional chapter to write (I cried several times while writing). I am not going to up the rating just for this chapter but it is a very emotional charged chapter and I would appreciate some type of feedback after you read. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

May 27, 2018 12:00pm

Two days. That was all he had to wait until she returned back to base. She was in Iraq checking on the bombers and she had kept Louis in the loop by texts and mini phone calls. Their conversations had lasted 5 minutes or less but it was enough for him to hear her voice and exchange ‘I Love Yous’ with her.

Gia had been in Iraq for the past seven days. He had worried the entire time but the first time he heard her voice after she landed had done very little to ease his worries.

Through talks with her parents, Louis had tried to stay positive but his mind kept escaping to the last time she was in Afghanistan. He knew the chances were low but he knew it could happen again.

His phone knocked him out of his thoughts. “Hello?”

“Hi love. What are you doing?” Gia’s sweet voice connected over the line.

He grinned. “Thinking about you. What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for the big football game. It’s our army versus the United States crew. We’ve been trash talking all week.” She laughed. “There are some big bets going on.”

He wished he could be by her side watching her play the sport they both loved. “What’s your piece of the pie? Which position are you playing? We’ll be rooting on your team from here.”

“Right forward. I’ve got some money riding on this but it’s mostly bragging rights.” She said distracted by something. “Hey I have to go but I love you. Go do something fun with the boys. I’ll be home in two days.”

He nodded knowing she couldn’t see him. “I love you too and I’ll see you soon.”

Hanging up, he pocketed his phone turning to the boys. “Gia all right?”

“Yeah; she’s getting ready for their football match. It’s the British Army versus the United States. She’s playing forward.” He laughed. “She seems really excited for it.”

Liam nudged his arm with a smile. “She’ll be home in two days. She’s spending her last few hours there unwinding and having a great time.”

“I know but my mind can’t help but worry for her safety.”

Harry grinned at his best friend. “Man she’d kiss your sorry arse for worrying about her. This is Gia; the one who kicked your arse in football and gives you shit. She will be back in Britain before you know it.”

“Yeah I know.” Thank goodness he had his friends around. “What’s next on the schedule?”

And so they continued on with their scheduled interviews announcing the new CD and the tour to support it.

6:00pm

The last interview had just finished and the boys couldn’t be happier. They had agreed to dinner and a drink before retiring to their individual houses for the night.

That all changed when they came off the stage and face to face with Paul holding Louis’ mobile with a concern look on his face.

“What’s wrong Paul?” Zayn asked as the five crowded around the bodyguard.

“They called your mobile, Louis. They want you to call them as soon as possible.” Paul held the device out for the young man to grab.

Louis looked at his longtime protector and friend. “Who wants me to call them?”

“Gia’s parents, more specifically her mum; she said it was urgent.” Paul tried moving the boys towards the dressing room. “Come on boys; you’re not going to want to be in the middle of everything when he makes this phone call.”

The boys followed Paul without hesitation. They were worried about the tone in Paul’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I think Lou needs to make this call in a quiet place.” Paul opened the dressing room door allowing the boys to pass through.

Once the door was shut, Louis immediately dialed Gia’s parents’ number. One ring then two before the line connected. “Hello?”

“Can I speak to Rose, please?” Louis spoke listening to the phone being passed.

He heard the sob before she spoke. “Louis?”

“Hi Rose. Paul said you called and it was urgent that I call you back. What’s wrong?” There was a pit in his stomach as his girlfriend’s mum tried to calm herself down.

Rose took a deep breath. “We got a call about an hour ago.”

“What type of call, Rose?” He begun to panic, fearing the worse. His feet shuffled over to the couch, the other boys trading glances with one another.

He heard voices on the other end before Rose spoke again. “Gia’s missing Louis. From what we gather, everyone went out to the bar after they won the football game. Her and Drew were walking back to base when they were taken. We were notified about an hour after it happened.”

He sunk further into the couch as her words hit him. “What? How did this happen? What’s going to happen now?”

“It’s always a worry when she travels abroad.” She sighed. “Never did I think this would happen again. I just want my daughter back, Louis. We just have to wait until we hear something.” Tears clouded his eyes hearing Gia’s mum’s pleading.

Louis ran a hand through his hair. “Let me know if anything changes, please.”

“We are all gathering at the house if you want to join us. No use being by yourself during this time.” Rose sighed.

“We’re done for the week. I’ll be up tomorrow morning. Thank you for calling Rose and let me know if anything changes.” Hanging up the phone, Louis let the tears finally fall.

The boys crowded around the couch watching the oldest of the group break down. Harry sat down and hugged his best friend tightly. For twenty minutes, Louis openly sobbed not caring who heard his heart break. Slowly, the sobs turned to snubs before the tears stopped and the red eyed man looked at his friends.

“Want to talk about it?” Zayn asked.

Wiping his tears away, Louis looked at his best friends clearing his throat. “That was Rose. They got a call saying that Gia is missing. Her and Drew were walking back from the bar celebrating the football match when they were taken.” Taking a breath, he willed the sob in his throat from escaping. “She said it’s a big waiting game.”

“What are they waiting for?” Niall asked Louis with a hitch in his voice.

Louis shrugged. “Rose didn’t elaborate. I’m heading up to Gia’s parents’ house tomorrow morning. All she said is that it’s a waiting game.”

“What do you need us to do?” Liam asked, placing a hand on Louis’s shoulder.

Tears clouded his eyes at the questions, shaking his head; Louis looked at the four other guys. “I-I’m not sure. What if-”

“No! You’re not going to sit here and start this game, Louis William. You have to stay positive and believe that everything will be all right. Giovanna will be coming home and back in your arms soon. This is just a hiccup in the road.” Harry looked at his friend. “DO NOT give up on your girl, Louis. Believe she will be home soon.”

All he could do was nod and lean into Harry’s arms for support. “Do you want us to come up to Gia’s parents’ place with you tomorrow?”

“No you guys have plans with the girls tomorrow. I’m going to go home, get some sleep then head up tomorrow.” Louis said, the boys trading glances with one another.

“You sure? The girls would understand.”

Shaking his head, Louis smiled sadly. “Go be with your girls; I’ll be fine.”

The five picked up their stuff before shuffling to the car. One by one the car dropped each man off at their residences, each telling Louis to call if there were any changes or if he needed anything. Finally, Louis was the only one in the car with Paul. He welcomed the silence though it didn’t last very long. “You want to talk about anything?”

“Can you bring her back? Make sure she is safe and sound?” His voice was hoarse from crying.

Paul glanced in the rearview mirror. “She’s tough and knows how to take care of herself. She will be all right; you might have to spend a few days of spoiling her but something tells me you won’t mind doing that.”

“How long will I have to wait for that? How long do we have to wait for these sick bastards to give her back to us?” Louis’ voice rose. “Why does she have to have a job she’s absolutely passionate about yet takes her to the most dangerous places in the world?”

Paul pulled off the street across from Louis’ place. “What do you need to hear from me? What do you need us to tell you so that you will believe Giovanna will be home soon? She’s only delayed a couple of days.”

“I don’t know. It feels like I’m in this dream and I cannot wake up from it. Rose’s phone call keeps replaying over in my mind on auto-play.” He sighed. “I appreciate the talk but I don’t know what I need. I think I’m going to eat, take a shower, pack and get some sleep.”

Paul nodded. “Will you text me if you want to talk? And let me know when you’re heading up north tomorrow.”

“I will. Like I said, I’m going to eat, take a shower, pack, and get some sleep.” Louis shook Paul’s hand, hoping out of the car and crossing the street.

Unlocking the door to his flat, Louis dropped his bag by the front door and toeing off his shoes. His soft footsteps padded through the hallway, letting the memories of her last visit cloud his thoughts.

The tickle fights on the couch; the make-out sessions in the kitchen, resulting in burnt grilled cheese sandwiches; the two of them officially exchanging “I Love Yous” for the first time in the garden. He shook his head willing those memories away yet they only grew stronger.

Letting his back hit the wall, Louis let himself slide down, feeling his bum hit the floor. Burying his face in his arms, his sobs echoed in the quiet house. He prayed to whoever, asking that Gia returned to his arms safe and sound quickly.

Feeling a wet nose on his arm, he sadly smiled at Socks, the six month old Blue Russian cat Gia insisted they needed to adopt. Louis was against Socks from the get-go but between Gia’s adorable pout and the cat’s immediate affection towards him, he was powerless. Socks was adopted and spoiled rotten by the couple. A plaid green and blue collar was fitted around his neck. A bed was placed in the corner of the kitchen yet the cat never slept there, opting to curl up next to or on Louis’ chest every night.

Petting the cat, Louis sighed deeply. “She’ll be home soon. Mumma’s just delayed buddy but she promised us she’ll be back and she never breaks a promise.”

Pushing himself off the floor, Louis picked up Socks walking into the kitchen. Pouring him a bowl of cereal and filling Socks’ bowl, the two ate in silence. The silence was usually welcoming but tonight it was anything but.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his keys, heading back out the door. Walking down the steps, he let his feet decide the destination. He didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, as thoughts of Gia invaded his mind.

He thought of their hangout times, back when either of them was too scared to make a move. Remembering how badly he wanted to make Gia his girl but how scared he was to mess up their brilliant friendship. He was worried about his career getting in the way of things; only to be pleasantly surprised to find out her career was just as complicated as his. Shifting his thoughts, his mind went to when she told him about her job and how fascinated he was. He wanted to ask her a million questions, but feeling like he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Then after he went to surprise her at the train station, he knew he had to make Gia his. That was when the big plan was put into place.

Eventually his feet led him to a bench in the park they had spent her last day in London at before heading back to base for this trip to Iraq.

Where was he? Ahhh the plan. He chuckled; he was so nervous on that trip up to the base. He didn’t know how Gia would react to seeing him standing there. But after his speech and her saying yes, the nerves vanished and he was the happiest he’d been in a while. The boys could immediately see a change in their friend and couldn’t wait to meet the girl responsible for that.

The concert after she returned back to London. Gia could’ve killed him for not telling her the boys’ families would be present for that concert. But she handled everything with poise and grace and that bright contagious smile of hers. Little did she know, his mum gave Louis the seal of approval before the concert. His mum had fallen in love with Gia from the second the two had met. His sisters were happy to have another girl around for advice. Lottie was especially excited to have an adopted older sister to turn to for advice.

Pulling his mobile from his pocket, he dialed his mum’s number. He listened to the ringing before the voice that could brighten his day no matter what his mood answered.

“Hey mum. How’s it going?” He leaned back into the bench.

He listened to her chat about his sisters and what they were up to. He laughed at the mischief his twin sisters were getting into and how many grey hairs they were given their mother. She chatted about the general things of her day including the joys and stresses of her job.

“What about you boo? How’s it going? I’m guessing this isn’t a casual chat to catch up.” She asked turning the tables on him. How she was able to guess that, he would never know.

He sighed. That was a loaded question. “Are you sitting down?”

“Uh oh that doesn’t sound like a good thing.” She said but acknowledged she was sitting down.

The tears were there but at bay as he prepared to tell his mother. “I got a call from Gia’s parents. They said that she's missing. She was walking back to base from the bar after their football game and was taken along with one of her coworkers.”

“Louis . . .” Her voice trailed off, a tell-tale sign she was crying. “Oh baby . . . how are you holding up?”

He sighed, hearing his mother cry was one of the hardest things to bear. “I’m all right; more worried about Gia at the current moment. Praying she comes home soon, safe and sound.” He paused. “I just want her home mum.”

“I know baby. We’ll add her to our prayer list.” She cooed wishing she could hold her son in her arms, giving him comfort only a mother could.

He cleared his throat, pushing tears away from his eyes. “I’m heading up to her parents’ place tomorrow morning. Her mum suggested I come up so we’re all together.”

“Ok. Will you keep me updated on any changes?” Her concerned mum’s voice was pushing through.

He sighed. “I will mum. I love you.”

“Love you too baby. She is strong and tough and will be home shortly. This is just a hiccup in her travels.” She paused. “She loves you Louis and she will come back just to make sure you know that. Stay strong baby. If you need to vent, don’t hesitate to call, all right?”

They said their final goodbyes before hanging up from one another.

His thoughts drifted back to their memories together. The first time he met her parents; he wanted to make sure they knew he was someone other than a member in some random boyband. Like Gia had told him, he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Her mom loved him and was fascinated with his travels around the world; they had exchanged notes about their favorite countries. Her dad and he had bonded over football; his team being Manchester United, her dad’s Arsenal. They had gotten over their mutual hate for the other’s team pretty quickly. Her three brothers had warned him about breaking Gia’s heart while Ava gushed over all the sweet things he had wooed Gia with. All in the entire visit was a success.

His mobile rung bringing him out of his thoughts; Harry was calling. Louis ignored the call prompting his friend to call again. He put the mobile on vibrate before pocketing it.

The thoughts then went to the last time he saw her; nine days ago, he put her on the train back to Hampshire. They had spent the morning together; breakfast at their favorite café followed by a walk through the park. She had bumped his hip as they walked side by side holding hands. He had whispered bad jokes and secrets in her ear prompting her to laugh loudly. They had talked about his upcoming tour and her flying out to see him. Gia had expressed interest in taking a trip just the two of them – he had thrown out places of interest but she had her heart set on visiting Spain, more specifically Sevilla, a place she had heard so much about but never been able to visit.

Now, all the plans they had made, may not be executed. Gia had only been in his life for seven months. If he had her only for seven months, then someone was playing a very cruel joke on him. He had to admit those past few months were some of the best he had ever had but he questioned if that’s all he would have.

“How did I know I’d find you here?” Louis heard a voice, the bench creaking with the added weight.

Louis rolled his eyes. “How did I know you wouldn’t take too kindly to the ignored call?”

“I’m worried about you. You don’t take too kindly to anyone hurting your friends and family, not to mention the helplessness you’re feeling because you can’t protect Gia.” Harry had nailed everything he was feeling on the head. “I’m not even going to start to understand what you’re going through but you need to let us in. You don’t have to go through this alone. You have four best friends who are willing to drop everything to go with you tomorrow. You also have any one of us to call and vent.”

Louis nodded hearing his best friend’s words. “Everywhere I go, there’s a memory of us. I can’t go a single place without something from our past being thrown in my face. Can’t go home without being faced with make-out sessions or tickle fights; can’t go downtown without the memories of our first meeting; and here is where we usually ended up after eating or hanging out. There are memories of her and me and right now I want nothing more than to have her here in my arms, safe and sound.”

“Unfortunately, at this moment, that’s not feasible but she will be home.” Looking at his friend, Harry frowned. He hated seeing Louis, the happy-go-lucky one of the group, so down in the dumps. “Have you heard any changes or news?”

Louis shook his head. “See no news is good news. Now let’s get you home and packed then you and I will drive up to the family home tomorrow morning.”

“But you and Scar-” Louis was cut off with a shake of Harry’s head.

“Scarlett understands and we have postponed our plans for the zoo until a later date.” Harry smiled. “She insisted I come with for nothing more than support.”

May 28, 2018 3:00pm – 24 hours after the call to Gia’s Parents

They had arrived just after 9 in the morning to a table full of various breakfast food, none of it touched; the family sat on pins and needles waiting for any piece of news that would ease any worries of their daughter and sister. Harry and Louis had joined in the worrying with the rest of the family.

Every time the phone rang, they would all pray for good news – only to be disappointed when it was a friend or family member sending their thoughts and prayers for Gia’s safe return.

“This sucks.” Leo grumbled, flopping onto the couch across from Louis and Harry. The doorbell had rung, signaling the arrival of more support from friends and family.

“Louis? Harry? There are some guests in the foyer for you.” Rose spoke, standing in the doorway of the adjacent office.

The two exchanged glances with Alex, Ryan, and Leo before excusing themselves. Louis gave Rose a hug in thanks following Harry to the foyer.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to see who was standing there but for some reason he was. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were looking at the ground sadly as they were joined by the last two members.

“Any news?” Liam asked hopeful, hugging Louis tightly. He moved to the side allowing the other guys to greet Louis.

Louis shook his head. “None yet. Every time the phone rings we all hold our breaths. The Army has been in contact and they’re confident they know where Gia and Drew are being held but they don’t want to make any rash decisions.”

“So what does that mean?” Zayn asked worried about his friends.

Harry glanced at his friend. “It’s still waiting and hoping. Things have been pretty tense around here.”

“No, Gia and Drew are waiting ducks in the worse part of Iraq. The British fucking Army won’t do a damn thing in fears of being rash.” Louis’ anger got the best of him, causing his friends to tense up at his anger. “My girlfriend is a waiting duck while those bastards are messing with her. Our Army can go in and rescue her but chose to wait and do nothing.”

“Louis . . .” A voice on the stairs caught his attention.

Motioning the girl forward, Louis frowned at his behavior. “Ava I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re the only one venting their anger around here. The men in my family don’t do well with tense situations when my sister is involved.” She smiled at the new individuals in the foyer. “I’m sorry for my lack of manners. I’m Ava, Gia’s younger sister. You must be the rest of Louis’ bandmates. Thank you for coming.”

Introductions were made before Ava gave Louis a hug. She smiled at the guys. “There are snacks in the kitchen; make yourselves at home. If you need anything, let me know.”

They watched her leave before looking at Louis. “Come on.” The five grabbed snacks before heading out to the deck. The Canalanotte’s house sat on ten acres. The deck faced a pond with a fountain and a colorful flower garden. Motioning the boys to take a seat, Louis opted to lean against the decking with a sigh.

“How are you doing?” Niall asked munching on some crisps, a serious tone in his voice.

He hated that everyone kept asking him that question but he knew they were concerned with him coping with the news. “Hanging in there. Angry as hell but worried about her at the same time. Praying that she comes home safe and sound. Thinking about all the conversations we are going to have when she’s able to have them and worried about the possibility of never having those conversations. My mind is going in 90 different directions and just trying to hold onto the little bit of hope that flickers as the hours pass.”

“Can we do anything?” Zayn asked watching the subtle glances between Harry and Louis.

Shaking his head, Louis played with a piece of loose wood. “Just be here in case the worse happens. I’m going to need you four more if we don’t get the news we’re hoping for.”

The five grew silent at Louis’ words, each lost in their own thoughts. The opening of the back door caught their attention. “Louis.” Ryan shouted causing the five to jump in surprise. “We just got the call. They have a team going in to rescue Gia and Drew.”

“Now?”

Ryan grinned. “They’re going to go in and rescue her and Drew. Take them back to base, check them over, and then get them on the first flight out of Iraq back to London. Come on, dad is popping champagne.”

The five followed Ryan inside where there was a renewed energy. The TV was set to CNN International who was following the rescue mission with rapt attention. Louis’ eyes never left the screen as he watched the men and women storm the dingy old warehouse. The distinct pop pop sounded through the screen, making Louis cringe with worry. Hands were placed on his back and shoulders in support. He prayed harder than he had ever prayed before. The announcer’s words were slowly reaching his ears until the ones he longed to hear were said. “And we just got word that the two British hostages are alive and safe.”

He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding while Harry pulled him into a hug with the other guys surrounding them. Tears streamed down his face while Harry kept whispering that his girl was safe.

Pulling away from the hug, he turned back to the television. He caught glimpses of Gia as she was moved to a gurney and pushed into a makeshift ambulance. The phone rang as the ambulance took off. Taking his eyes off the television, he reached for his phone and shot off two texts – one to his mum alerting her of the good news and the other to the girl that captured his heart. He knew she wouldn’t see the text for a while but he wanted to let her know he loved her and was hoping to see her soon.

8:00pm

He was exhausted. He had only slept two hours the past 29 hours since he found out about Gia. Now he let his body relax as he lay out on her parents’ couch. Everyone was in the kitchen celebrating the joyous news. He, however, wanted to take a few minutes to himself, realizing he got his wish. Gia was safe and sound and was coming home safely. The Army wanted to keep Gia and Drew there for two days just for observations, leaving the family anxious to see her.

“Louis?”

Looking over the back of the couch, he smiled seeing Ava there. “Hey.”

“There’s someone that wants to talk to you.” Holding out her cell phone, he hesitantly grabbed it putting it to his ear.

“Hi handsome.”

Tears immediately rushed to his eyes hearing her voice. He roughly pushed them away, his heart jumped to his throat at the sudden rush of emotions. “Oh Damsel it’s lovely to hear your voice. How are you?”

“Safe, sound and alive.” She laughed her sweet laugh. “Physically, I’m exhausted and I’ve got a broken arm, broken ribs, and other stuff going on. Emotionally, I’m crying at the drop of a hat. And I just wanted to hear your voice. How are you?”

He sniffled trying to keep the tears at bay. “Emotional; I’ve been through a rollercoaster the past day or so. I’m so happy you’re all right. When are you coming home?”

“Two days; Army’s making us stay here. I’m getting my arm set tomorrow. I’ve got some paperwork I have to fill out then I get into London at 12 pm on Tuesday.” She sighed. “I can’t wait to see you, Popstar.”

He laughed, knowing she was as eager as he was. “Me as well sweetie, me as well.”

“Hold on Louis . . .” She said as a ringing sounded in his ear. Pulling the phone away, he smiled seeing a FaceTime invitation on the screen. Accepting the call, he prepared himself for seeing her for the first time.

Her face popped up at the screen. Her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail with a cut on her right cheek. Her contagious smile lit up her face brightly. Her eyes danced with excitement. “Well I was right about the handsome part.”

“Soldier you are a sight for sore eyes. What hurts?”

She moaned holding her ribs. “Don’t make me laugh, Louis. I’ve got two broken ribs, which hurt like a bitch. It feels like I have an elephant on my chest. My arm is broken – what color cast should I get tomorrow? And I’ve got a lovely reminder from talking back to my captures.”

“When you get home, you are bedridden with me as your house servant. You are not going to lift a finger for the next few weeks, yeah?” He chided, as she saluted him. “As for a cast color, I’m thinking green or blue.”

She nodded thinking of his color choices. “Sounds good to me. Louis?”

“Yes?” Looking at her on the screen, a smile played at his lips.

“Get some sleep, babe. Don’t worry about me. I’m safe and sound and I will see you on Tuesday – two days from now.” Holding up two fingers, she laughed. “If you don’t get any sleep, I’ll ban you from the flat.”

Gasping, he held a hand to his wounded heart. “Awe babes don’t do that.”

“Sleep Tomlinson or you won’t see me.” She saw movement behind him and smiled brightly. “Well hello boys. How are you doing?”

They crowded behind Louis smiling at the girl. “Hi yourself. Are you taking it easy?”

“They won’t let me do a damn thing here.” She pouted. “Are you taking care of my man? He’s looking a little tired.”

The four laughed shaking their heads. “We couldn’t do anything but we’re going to make sure he sleeps properly tonight. Gotta keep his energy up for when you come home, babe.”

Louis could’ve hit Harry for his comment but Gia brushed it off with a laugh before paying the consequences when she clutched her side. “Ow don’t make me laugh. Damn broken ribs.”

The four boys chatted with the girl, not realizing their fifth member was slowly falling asleep to the sounds of Gia’s voice. Harry turned the FaceTime to his best friend. Gia grinned. “Tell him I say I love you and I’ll talk to you guys later. Thank you for everything.”

The boys quietly moved Louis to the car before driving back to London for the night. They tucked him into bed leaving him alone for the night.

May 30, 2018 11:30am

To say he was excited was an understatement. The past two days, he had been a big ball of energy counting down the hours until he got to see her again. He was pretty sure his bandmates were about to tie him down due to the constant countdown.

And now he was walking into King's Crossing going to meet his girl. Her parents had all ready claimed a table near the exit from the platform. He grinned at them taking a seat. 

"The boys ready to kill you?" Ava asked grinning. 

He chuckled nodding. "Yeah I got on their last nerve with my countdown. I couldn't help it though. You excited?"

"Of course. There will be tears and we'll have to pinch ourselves to realize she's really here. But it'll be good just to see her in person." Ava swiped away tears that had managed to escape.

Louis gave her a quick hug, pulling back after hearing the announcement for her train. He stood back, letting her family greet her first - he knew he wouldn't let her go once she was in his arms. 

He grinned watching her step off the train with a suitcase and her bright smile sitting on her face. She immediately found her welcoming committee. 

Walking quickly, careful not to knock into anyone, she closed the distance between herself and the family in three quick strides. 

He watched her throw herself into her father's arms before her mother wrapped her arms around the two. Louis shifted, a little uncomfortable at the family's reunion. Her parents released her before Leo and Alex scooped her up causing her familiar laugh to escape. A smirk crossed his face at how happy and alive she was. 

Ryan was next. Gia laughed and nodded, agreeing with whatever he said. She gave him another hug before launching herself at Ava. That's when the tears glistened in his eyes. He had gotten so close with Ava over the past few days that they were almost best friends as him and Gia were. 

Finally, it was his time. A whisper session ended between Ava and Gia before his lovely brunette turned towards him. His breath hitched locking eyes with her. 

Over the past few days, he felt as if he was walking through a fog, not really knowing how to carry on. It wasn't until the news came in that he felt like he could breath normally again. It wasn't until he heard her voice that his heart felt full once more. And now her standing in front of her, he lost his breath. Despite the bright green cast on her left arm, he couldn't see much difference. 

"Popstar." He gathered her into his arms being careful of her injured body. 

He didn't hide the tears, letting them fall down his cheeks. He heard her breath hitch feeling the tears on his shirt. "I kept telling myself I had to make it back to you. I had to see you. You kept me sane."

"I love you Giovanna."

She smiled. "Love you too Popstar."

And in her boyfriend's arms, she was at home, away for the fears and dangers that had captured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes:  
> Show of hands: how many of you cried? I cried severally times while writing this! Many, many thanks to waterbased for her constant beta-ing skills! Please leave me some love and let me know what you think of this chapter! 
> 
> Twitter: @dabutkus 
> 
> Tumblr: prettyinlimegreenboots.tumblr.com


	7. España

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> A/N: so has everyone recouped from the previous chapter? I hope so. This chapter is a favorite just for where it takes place. The place mentioned here is my home away from home. If you've never been, I highly recommend adding it it your bucket list!!! Let me know what you thought - aka leave me some love!!! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

June 8, 2018

She loved when Louis left her notes. Sometimes it was a hurried "I Love You" scribbled on the back of a grocery list. Other times it was a detailed note of what he loved about her. All the notes he had written since they started dating, all 47 of them, were in a box under her bed. 

But today's note was different than all of the previous notes. This note cause her smirk to widen allowing an excited squeal to escape her mouth. 

Hi Damsel,

So this note-giving thing has become a thing in our relationship. But of all the notes I've given you over the past 6 months, this one might be my favorite. 

Back when we were hanging out and during one of our many games of questions, you motioned that you want to travel the world. You wanted to be whisked away to somewhere you've never been. 

Well, baby girl today is your lucky day. I'm whisking you out of London for a couple of days. Pack enough clothes for five days (it's going to be warm where we are going). Be ready tomorrow morning at 9:00 when I will pick you up for the start of our adventure. 

Love you!

Louis

Of course he had something up his sleeve. Ever since she returned from Iraq, it killed him to say goodbye to her every night. Louis never wanted her out of his sight, too worried something would happen in his absence. They had had many conversations about it but his mind would constantly worry if he was away from her for too long. 

Picking up the phone, she grinned dialing his number. "How can I help you today, Soldier?"

"What do you have planned?"

He chuckled. "I take it you got my note?"

"I did indeed. Now where are we going?" Leaning against the kitchen counter, Gia listened to him chuckle on the other end. 

"It's a surprise. One that you won't know about until tomorrow when we land."

Gia sighed dramatically. "That's not fair. How do you know that I won't like the place?"

"Oh you couldn't shut up about this place back in October." He paused. "Your eyes lit up when you spoke about it. This has been in the works for a while now."

Gia was quiet for a minute. "You didn't have to do this but thank you! I'm excited to see where you're taking me. I love you for surprising me."

"You're welcome Gia." He sighed. "Though you may kill me tomorrow with your excessive questions. But I have to go; the boys aren't liking the interruption. I'll see you tonight. Love you turkey!"

Reciprocating the sentiment back, Gia shook her head at her boyfriend. Him and his never-ending nicknames for her. Damsel, Soldier, Italia and the newest one, turkey. 

Grabbing the suitcase from her closet, Gia threw it on the bed, grabbing clothes to throw inside. Taking a deep breath, she calmly folded all of the clothes thinking of the wonderful man in her life. 

Twenty minutes after she started, Gia zipped the suitcase shut placing it by the door. Heading to the kitchen, she started cooking dinner, knowing Louis would be hungry as soon as he walked in the door. 

Humming to herself she mixed the ingredients for homemade enchiladas. Now that she was off work for the next twelve weeks, her and Louis had taken turns making dinner each night. Sometimes Louis would take the easy route ordering take out but more often than not Gia would pull Louis into the kitchen to teach him a thing or two. More often than not, Louis would just watch her move around the kitchen and not listen to a thing she would say - mostly falling more in love with her. 

She was so wrapped in her thoughts, she failed to see the man leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled watching her hum before crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Crap Louis!" She jumped looking over her shoulder at the man who failed to keep his composure. 

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. "Honey I'm home."

"A little heads up would have been nice. There are knives around that could have caused massive damages." Gia took a breath trying to calm her racing heart rate. "Hi!"

Pulling himself up on the counter, he smiled. "Hi. How was your day?"

"Bored out of my mind. Tricia and Mollie came over before we went to lunch. It was good to see them." She sighed. "I miss work."

Louis sighed knowing this would be an ongoing battle with his girlfriend. "I know babe. I'm sorry but you need this time away from the Army. Besides I have something I need to ask you."

Placing the cooking dish in the oven, setting the timer, Gia turned her attention to Louis. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about something. I know we've only been dating for six months." He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Will you move in with me?"

Gia knew this was coming just by the conversations they had had in the previous week. "Can I ask you something first?"

"What's up buttercup?"

She shook her head. "I'm serious Tomlinson."

"Babe you can ask me anything, you know this." He pulled her up on the counter to sit next to him. "What's your question."

Gia took his hand in hers squeezing it. "Is this whole me moving in with you because of what happened in Iraq?"

Louis chuckled. "How did I know this would be your question?"

"It's a legit question!" Gia defended a bright smile on her face. 

He nodded. "I'm not saying it wasn't. To answer it, no me asking you isn't because of Iraq, though it did speed it up. I've wanted you, me, and Socks to live under one roof. I wanted it after I met your parents back in March."

"So why did you wait to ask?"

Louis took a breath. "Besides the obvious fact that I didn't want to freak you out or feel like I was rushing things? I wanted to wait until you were back in London again."

"So you're not doing this because of Iraq? How do you know that you're not going to get tired of me?" She rambled. "This is pure insanity ... I mean who moves into someone -"

Louis cut her off with a rather steamy kiss. She groaned as he pulled back. "You and your ability to word vomit. I'm not going to get tired of you. I hate kissing you goodbye every night as I head back to my place. Besides think how fun it'll be when we share a house and I get to see you everyday."

"And when I return to base? What then?" Louis kissed her for been considering his question. 

"Then I keep your side of the bed warm for when you come home. Or Socks will in any case." He paused. "Nothing is going to change. You will come here when you're on leave instead of heading to your place. That's the only thing that will change, I promise."

Weighing the pros and cons in her head, only to come up empty, Gia smiled. "Ask me again."

"Giovanna Maria will you move in with me?"

Nodding, she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes I would love to." 

They made out on the countertop until the loud beeping of the timer pulled them apart. "Oops!!" 

"You loved every second of it!" 

Next Morning 8:00am

"Giovanna move that cute butt of yours and let's go or we are going to miss our plane!" Louis sighed from the kitchen as Gia ran around gathering last minute items. "Besides anything you forget we can buy."

Hearing a clunk by the front door, he smirked. "All right Pooks I think I have everything. You ready?"

"Woman I've been ready for the last 20 minutes." He walked over to her. "Just waiting on you."

Picking up their suitcases, he carried them out to the waiting car. She double checked everything, walking outside locking the door behind her. Hitching her purse higher, Gia took a moment to relax and get excited for the surprises ahead. 

Sliding into the waiting car, she sighed letting her head hit the head rest. Lacing her fingers with Louis', she glaced at him. "So where are we going?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to start asking questions." He laughed shaking his head. 

She grinned. "I wouldn't be asking if you told me where we were heading!"

"It's called the element of surprise for a reason." He laughed. "And trust me you'll be surprised."

His phone rang interrupting them. "Hello?"

Gia didn't pay attention to the conversation; instead she watched the screnary pass by them as they made their way to the airport. "She's sitting beside me. We are on our way to the airport now!" 

She thought back on their relationship for the past 6 months. She hadn't been happier than in her relationship with the man beside her. Her time in Iraq was the most scared she had ever been and all she wanted was to be back in Louis' protective embrace. 

The past week her mind had been debating if staying in the army and putting herself in harms way was really worth it. Louis had taken his protective detail up a notch since they hugged in the train station. She knew he was protective of her, especially when the two were out and about with fans near by; she never expected him to be more protective after her return. The way Louis wouldn't let her out of his sight for the first three days she was home freaked her out a bit. 

"You ok?"

His words knocked her out of her thoughts. "Yea just thinking about something."

"Anything you want to share?"

Gia knew she would have to clue him in eventually but didn't want to weigh down their vacation with the heaviness of the issue. "Not at the moment but I will need to talk to you at some point."

"Anything bad?" The tone of her voice caused Louis to pause. She was almost scared of something. 

Gia smiled putting forth a front. "Nope. Just thinking of something but I need to pull everything together and weigh the pros/cons before we talk."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Of course Pooks." Gia grinned. "Now to more important matters, where are we going?"

Louis threw his back laughing loudly. "Somewhere warm."

"You've all ready mentioned that. Now where are we going Tomlinson?" 

He smiled watching the car pull into the private jet lot. Grasping Gia's hand, he smirked watching her eyes widened. "Didn't feel like the hassle of normal flights today Pooks?"

"No just wanted to fly in style." Helping her exit the car, he squeezed her hand. "Actually wanted to keep this destination a secret for as long as possible."

Tugging on her hand, he led her up the stairs of the jet before collapsing into a seat. Gia fell into one beside him with a giant smile on her face. "Have I mentioned how much I love you and that you're the greatest boyfriend ever?" 

"Not in the past 18 hours or so." He teased. 

Leaning over the seat, she kissed him, softly at first before he deepened it. A cough pulled the two apart while a blush covered her cheeks. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Tomlinson, but the captain said we'll be taking off shortly."

"That's all right Sophia. Thank you for letting us know." He paused. "This is my girlfriend, Gia. Gia this is Sophia."

Gia smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you."

Sophia soon left leaving the couple alone. Gia groaned burying her head in Louis' shoulder causing him to chuckle. "You ass."

"What? I didn't know she was standing behind us." Louis defended. "If I had, I wouldn't have deepened that kiss." 

The two settled into the cabin and made small talk. Gia excited to find out where Louis was whisking her off to and Louis excited to see her smile. 

Hours later

Her eyes were wide taking in the sights of downtown Sevilla, Spain. She had off handedly mentioned that she always wanted to visit the Andalusia city. The Cathedral stood to her left while the Alcazar stood to her right. The street was packed with people hurrying to get where they needed to go. All ready they had passed two Starbucks and a host of other attractions. 

"Happy now?" Louis was tired. 

From the moment they dropped their suitcases off at the hotel, Gia dragged him around the city pointing out attractions she had only heard or read about. He watched in amusement at her excitement while standing in front of famous buildings. Plaza de España, Guadalquivir River, Triana Bridge, Toro de Oro, Plaza de Toros, gorgeous buildings that Gia pronounced with such grace and an accent that put Niall's to shame. He could listen to her talk for ages about a subject he could care less about; if it made her smile and happy, he would at least act like he was paying attention. 

Turning towards Louis, she nodded. "Extremely. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. You wouldn't stop talking about this place so I had to see what the hype was about. Besides I wanted to see you happy. You've been having a rough time since returning so I wanted to do something for you to relax and be happy for a bit." He squeezed her hand. 

Throwing her arms around his neck, she stood on her tip toes placing a kiss on his lips. "I absolutely love you for it. Thank you."

"You're welcome Damsel." Returning the kiss, he smiled. "Now where are we going?"

Looking at the two buildings they stood between, she shrugged. "Castle or Cathedral?"

"Castle - oh do you think we'll be able to play king and queen and behead people like they used to?" Louis' eyes lot up at the thought. 

Gia laughed. "It's a good thing you're handsome babe!"

"Come be my queen, Giovanna!" He exclaimed holding his hand out for her to take. "Live a little babe."

Squeezing his hand, Gia laughed. "Never a dull moment with you, huh Tomlinson?"

"I believed I promised that when we first got together."

So the two made their way through the castle, Gia commented quietly for only him to hear. When they got to the Patio de las Doncellas (The Courtyard of the Maidens) Louis' jaw dropped at the sheer beauty of the courtyard. There was a reflection pool in the middle surrounded by gorgeous tiles around the outside. 

Louis took that moment to really look at Gia. The sunshine hit her hair just right causing it to look light brown. Her eyes lit up at the sight that surrounded her. Her fingers traced the walls as she seemed to be in a land far, far away form where they currently were. 

Sliding up behind her, Louis smirked. "You all right?"

"Yea. Just thinking about all the dignitaries and famous people who have walked these halls and stood where we are currently." She paused. "I love history and being able to come visit a building that's 600 hundred years. I mean that's pretty amazing." 

Louis grinned brightly. "That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Because I'm a nerd and can spew out random history facts?"

He laughed. "No because your so passionate about history and wanting to know everything possible about everything. And I love that when you get so concentrated about something that your tongue pokes out between your lips."

"Laugh it up pretty boy." She stood on her tiptoes leaning up to meet his lips with hers. "Love you anyways."

They finished their tour of the Alcarzar before ending up in the beautiful gardens surrounding the property. They stopped and gawked at the peacocks living there before stumbling out to the city streets. "Now where?"

"How about some food?" Gia's stomach grumbled causing the couple to laugh. 

Louis nodded letting Gia lead the way. "Where to turkey?"

The two walked hand in hand down the street looking at the various restaurants. Stopping in front of a sandwich place, Louis tugged Gia's hand leading her inside. The restaurant had 101 different sandwiches to choose from. Gia's eyes went wide not knowing which ones to pick from. Due to their small size, they chose 10 and got them to go. 

Leaving the restaurant, the two found a ledge, planting themselves down and watching the city flow around of them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh ..... Yes." Louis' hesistant tone cause her to pause. 

Swallowing his bite in his mouth, Louis looked at Gia with a hesitated glance. "Ever since your mom called me and said you've been kidnapped, I've become more worried about your job. I didn't realize the dangers of your job until that phone call came through. The thought of you not coming back ...." He paused shaking his head unable to finish his thought. 

"But I did come back." She took his hand in hers giving it a quick squeeze. 

"When you got back to London, I vowed I'd protect you and keep you from harm. But what if I can't protect you? What if you're kidnapped again and don't come back?"

Gia swallowed listening to him be so vulnerable. "Louis I love my job just like you love yours. Yes it can be dangerous but not all the time."

"Would you be willing to give it up?"

His words hit her causing her to stop. "What?"

"You heard me." His blue eyes looked into her green orbs. 

Gia looked away. "Not at the moment, no but in the future I would. I love my job too much to walk away. Besides, there are certain risks with your job as well. Would you be willing to walk away?"

"If it risked losing your or bringing destructive harm to my family, yes I would." He said. "I understand you love your job; it's one of the things I love about you. But those 24 hours you were missing were the worse hours of my life. Not only for me but your family and friends as well. I don't want to have to go through that ever again. And if you're back in Afghanistan or Iraq again, I'm going to jump every time the phone rings worrying about getting that news you've been kidnapped again." 

Gia squeezed his hand, tears glistening her eyes. "I'm sorry Lou. It's my job. I won't be back in either of those countries for a while but I can't avoid those areas for the rest of my career."

"When we get married, are you still going into these dangerous places? Or when we have kids?" He pressed wanting some type of commitment. 

Gia smiled at the thought. "I'll happily walk away when that happens. But not before."

"So if I slip an engagement ring on your finger ...." 

Gia laughed. "You promised me a year which will be December or so. Can't you be happy that I love my job and I can support myself. Yes it poses a certain danger but I'm safe on base."

"I'll give you a couple of more months but it's not going to stop me worrying about you babe. If I ever lost you ...."

Listening to him trail off, Gia pressed her lips to his. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." 

"Good. Now what?"

Gia took his outstretched hand. "I don't care. Let's just walk."

Tabling the heavy, serious conversation for another day, the two walked hand in hand futher into the city streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes:  
> There you go! What did you think? If you loved or hated it, please leave some sort of feedback. I know people are reading this but I can't improve as a writer unless my fans are leaving me feedback. Until next time!


	8. Turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> A/N: A true love story wouldn't be such without some turbulance. And our lovely couple will experience some. Many, many thanks to memecupcakes for your reviews! They mean the world to me!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

August 12, 2018 

"So who's Matt?" His question came a few days after she returned from base on a trial run. She had started working one or two days a week just to ease herself back into working. 

Gia tore her eyes from the movie playing on TV. "Who?"

"Matt? You have an awfully lot of texts from him." Louis said throwing his own phone on the coffee table. 

As soon as they returned from Spain, the couple had packed her apartment up, officially moving her into his place. The past two months had been difficult for the two, with each having their own quirks. Louis learned very quickly not to talk to Gia until she had her first sip of coffee. He would often bring her a cup in bed and sneak some snuggling too before their day officially began. 

Gia learned that Louis was still a bachelor at heart. She found clothes, shoes, and additional items strewn throughout the apartment. He was a slob and proud of it, which drove Gia up the wall. 

Gia smile. "Matt's an old buddy from school. He's coming into town next week and would like to get together for drinks. He wants to meet the guy who's captured my heart." She paused. "But the better question is why were you going through my phone, Tomlinson?"

"Your phone was going off and I saw who was texting you." Louis' eyes narrowed. "Why is he telling you he loves you? Did you date him Giovanna?"

Gia's eyes widened. "So we're pulling out the full names huh? For your information, no I didn't date him. I'm not sure why he's telling me he loves me. He had a crush on me ages ago. I just ignored it. You sure got a lot out of that one text message you saw."

"And you didn't think to tell me about this guy? Why did you hide this away from me?" Louis' voice rose in frustration. 

Over the past few weeks, Gia's phone had been going off at weird hours of the night. He would wake up due to her text tone but a comforting hand would rub his back and hush him back to sleep. He asked in the morning about the text and she said it was a friend or her mom but she would shift her eyes away from him. 

Taking a deep breath, Gia willed herself to calm down for both their sakes. "Why would I tell you about him? You don't spend your time telling me about the millions of girls who would be willing to jump your bones, do you?"

"Those girls don't mean anything, Gia. But apparently this boy means a hell of a lot more than you've let on. Especially since this is the first time I've heard about him," Louis said. 

Gia sighed. "Just like those girls, Matt means nothing. I've got my eyes on only one guy and currently he's sitting in front of me."

"Then why did Ava text you about him and you meeting for dinner tonight?" Louis asked hearing nothing from his girlfriend. "Judging by your reaction, you must be keeping more from me than you've let on. What else haven't you told me Gia? What other secrets am I being kept in the dark about?"

"Louis." Gia started. "I was going to tell you. But I didn't know how to tell you."

He chuckled. "How about there's a childhood friend of mine that I want you to meet? We're having dinner and then give me the details. How do I know you're not lying to me? This Matt character goes from someone you went to school with but now is someone who has wanted to date you in the past."

She was quiet. Hell she might have just thrown the best thing she's ever had in her life away. 

Louis sighed. "Thought I trusted you but how do I know you're not playing me behind my back. I'm jealous of anyone who gets to spend time with you."

"Louis, look at me." She waited until she had his complete attention. "Matt is just a friend, nothing more or less. Dinner was just us catching up that's it."

He wanted to believe her but something was holding him back. All those late night text messages and her giggling throughout the night weighed heavy on his mind. "Gia I want to believe you but your story keeps changing."

"Where does this leave us?" Gia whispered playing with the ring on her finger. The one Louis gave her on their six month anniversary as a promise to one day make her his wife. The ring symbolized his love and devotion to her, even if it didn’t seem that way right now.

"I have to be able to trust you and at this point I'm not sure I do." He spoke quickly, not meeting her eyes. He stood, grabbing his coat, keys heading towards the door. 

Gia's eyes widened. "So you're just going to up and leave? Walk away and not talk to me about this."

"At this moment, yes. Our tempers are high and I don't want to say something I'll regret later." Louis opened the door. 

Gia clutched a glass, aiming it at towards the door. "If you walk out that door, don't expect me to be here waiting for you."

Closing the door behind him, he paused. He heard the glass shatter against the door before the gut wretching sobs. Shaking his head, he headed toward the lobby to his car. 

Throwing the glass shocked Gia. She had never been violent but there was something about what Louis did that pissed her off and completely changed her personality. How could she let him have that much power over her? How could she get so upset with him to start throwing things around in anger? 

Slipping into the driver's side, Louis let his head fall to the steering wheel, as he tried to calm down. He thought about where he could go, what he he needed to buy, anything to keep his mind off what had just occurred. 

Picking up the phone, he dialed the one person he knew would know what to say. 

"Hi boo. To what do I owe this lovely surprise?" His mum's voice rang clear over the line. 

He sighed, turning the engine on and started driving around aimlessly. "Gia and I had a fight."

"Did you steal her biscuit again or did you hog the covers?" Johannah chuckled teasing her son. 

Louis shook his head, if only their argument was that simple. "No mum. She's talking to this guy who has feelings for her."

"Since when is that a crime? I'm sure you talking to Hannah or Eleanor looks the same." Jay sighed wishing she could slap her son over the head. "What's the real issue?" 

He sighed turning down a street. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. You wouldn't have started a fight with Gia if there wasn't any motivation behind it. You aren't one just to start a fight just to fight, Louis William." Jay sighed. "What's the real issue here?"

"She kept changing the story with this guy. First they went to school then he's liked her for ages then they're meeting for dinner. She's keeping secrets mum. How am I supposed to trust her when she's talking to this guy behind my back without mentioning him to me." Louis rushed out only to hear his mum's chuckles. 

Jay shook her head. "Oh boo. You don't want another guy, much less one who's had a crush on your girlfriend, to hang out with her."

"So what do I do?" Louis asked pulling to the curb in front of Harry's house. 

Jay thought for a moment. "You need to give this a few days and don't act irrational. You need to calm yourself down, give her some space and then the two of you need to talk this out face to face." 

"She told me not to expect her to be there at the flat waiting." Louis felt the tears pricking at her eyes. 

Jay's heart broke at her son's words. "I would give her time to cool off. Gia's a great girl for you Louis. Do not let her walk away."

Pulling onto a familiar street, he was surprised to see Harry and Scarlett's flat staring back at him. He needed his friends at the moment. 

Saying goodbye to his mum, he walked up to the house, ringing the doorbell. "You look like hell mate."

"Thanks." Louis said dryly following Harry into the kitchen where Scarlett, Niall, and Tricia stood. 

The conversation stopped when he entered the room, as if they sensed something had gone wrong. "Hey Louis." Scarlett smiled. "What's up?" 

"Nothing. Don't want to talk about it!" Louis took the beer Harry offered him. 

The couples traded glances. "Sharing is caring, Lou. What happened?"

"Don't want to talk. Can we drop it?"

There was a commotion in the hallway followed by a squeal. "Uncle Lewie! You didn't say hello to me when you got here!"

"Hi princess. I'm terribly sorry for not saying hello. How are you?" Louis picked her up. 

"Good. Where's aunt Gia?" Mollie's innocence killed him. Her question tore his heart out. 

Louis smiled sadly. "She's at home. She's not feeling good and didn't want everyone to get sick."

"Will you tell her I hope she feels better?" Mollie asked with a bright smile. 

He nodded. "Sure will, pretty girl."

Mollie pushed herself away from Louis, running back down the hallway.

Watching the girl run away, Louis took another sip. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Geez you lot are worse than a two year old!" He exclaimed shaking his head at the girls. "Fine. I stormed out after calling Gia out on something."

Tricia glared his way, brow cocked. "What did you do?"

"Me? Why do you automatically assume it was me?" Louis' eyes widened in defense. 

"Because things were going so good and you can't stand for things to go good for once in your life." Tricia glared. "So I'm going to ask you once more, what did you do to Giovanna?"

Louis gulped, looking at two of his best mates for help. 

"You better answer or she'll get violent." As soon as the words left Niall's mouth, Tricia let her hand slap his head. "Ow!"

"There's more where that came from, pretty boy. What did you do to Gia?"

Since their first meeting, Tricia was protective of Gia. Even though Tricia was younger, she felt as if Gia was more of a sister than a close friend. The two had bonded over many lunches and girl nights while their boyfriends were off frockling the world. 

"Jeez woman. I called Gia out for talking to a guy behind my back." Louis finally admitted, covering his head from any potential future slaps. 

Scarlett and Tricia traded glances. "What?"

"Does the name Matt mean anything to you?." Louis took a swig of his beer to get the bitter taste of the man's name out of his mouth.

Scarlett's eyes grew in size. "How did you find out about him?"

"Saw the text message on her phone." Louis shrugged. "He said he loved her and they were meeting for dinner."

Tricia shook her head. "Number one, you shouldn't have looked at her phone. After her purse, her cell phone is the most sacred thing she owns."

"I thought that was her underwear drawer." Harry piped up. 

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "That's the no fly zone for all guys, you nimcompoo."

"What's number two?" Louis shook his head at the couple. 

Tricia smiled. "You should have talked about Matt with Gia. I'm sure you blindsiding her didn't help your case at all."

Looking at the people surrounding him, he sighed. "What do I do?"

"For what?" Harry asked. 

"Gia?"

"You're going to have to grovel and let her know you do trust her and want her in your life. A little romance doesn't hurt either," Tricia advised. 

That started the wheels in his mind. "Like get her flowers and shit like that?"

"Well shit like that isn't going to win her back. I know you can be romantic Louis William." Tricia slapped him. "Gia has gushed about your romantic arse. Now would be a good time to pull that romantic shit out."

He was lost. "I don't know."

"Listen, here's some ideas ..." And for the next hour, he listened to Scarlett and Tricia plot ways to woo his girl back. 

One Week Later - August 19, 2018

She hadn't spoken to him in a week. Seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, and 604,800 seconds. In the past 8 months they had been together, they had never gone this long without talking, text messages, or voicemails.

She had escaped to her parents' house for the week hoping they would keep the questions to a minimum. After a teary explanation, her mother told Gia to stay as long as she needed. 

Though that morning an envelope and a beautiful bouquet of colorful flowers were sitting on the front porch as she swung open the door. She picked it up twirling it in her hands. She was nervous what would be written on the contents. 

Taking a seat on the counter, she took a deep breath opening the envelope. A yellow piece of paper fell out. Unfolding it, she saw his scrawl across the paper. 

Hello sunshine,

We haven't spoken in seven days .... A record for us. I'm sorry for everything. I should have been rational and talked to you like a normal human being but I let jealousy get in the way. Plain and simple I was jealous of the thought of any other guy wanting to be with you. 

I'm an idiot and was an absolute ass to you. I don't know if I could ever properly make up for the words and accusations I threw at you. 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 

Louis

P.S. - I am at the deli we visited last time we were in town after I met your parents. If you want, I'd love to see you but the ball is in your court. I completely understand if you don't want to come but I want to talk to you, in person, not through a note. 

Folding the letter back up, she tucked it back into the envelope. Sighing, she knew what her heart wanted but her head was coming up with every excuse in the book. 

Pulling out her phone, her finger hovered over their text message conversation. She had the mind to cuss him out and lay it all on the line. However, Gia's parents always taught her to deal with her problems face to face, looking at the other person in the eyes. 

I'm scared. Pressing send, she held her breath watching the two words send to the receiver. Gia's heart sped up watching the bubble bounce up and down, signaling Louis was texting her back. 

I am as well. Releasing the breath she held, her finger hesitated over the keyboard. 

Are we going to be ok? She paused before sending not knowing it was the right question to ask him. 

In the year since they met, the two have gone through so much. Separation, both with his job and hers, the kidnapping, him worrying he'd never see her again. The hours they had spent on the phone, the number of text messages and of course all the nicknames had left an impact on both of them. The walks in the parks, date nights, cooking in the kitchens - the number of hours they spent laughing. How devastating it would it be just to throw that all away just because of this stupid fight. 

She hated watching the stupid bounce up and down before disappearing. The bubble appeared twice before his message appeared. I want us to be . . . I want us to go back to how we were when we first started dating. 

Grabbing the keys to her car, she slipped on her sneakers before heading out of the house. Her mind was filled with various thoughts while she drove the familiar route to the place she spent most of her previous days. The butterflies were in full affect within her stomach and her heart was in a flutter. 

They had survived it. 

The meeting of her family had gone as smoothly as they could've hoped. Before leaving town, Louis had suggested coffee to celebrate the day. Gia guided him to her favorite coffee shop while showing him the town where she grew up. 

Pointing out the building where she took piano lessons, she almost forgot to tell him to turn at the light. He mocked glared in her direction, smoothly turning onto the adjacent street. Pulling to a stop, Louis got out of the car, pulling open the door allowing her to take his hand. "Come along m'lady."

Walking up the pathway, his eyes took in the uniqueness of the hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. Pulling open the door, he allowed her to enter before him. "This is nice."

"I've been coming here since I was born. Mom and dad know the owners and have become good friends with them." She smiled at the barista. "I don't have a single memory that doesn't include this shop."

They placed their order, quickly finding a spot next to the roaring fire. They spoke quietly, only being interrupted by the delivering of their drinks. "We'll look what the cat dragged in!" 

Gia perked up at the voice turning around with a bright smile on her face. "Luke. It's good to see you!" 

"You as well little one." Luke was an older man, mid to late 60s, salt and pepper hair. Louis smiled at the man as Gia gasped. "Luke this is Louis; Louis this is Luke, the owner."

Louis shook his head smiling. "It's nice to meet you. I was just telling Gia I love this place."

"It's built on a lot of love and many years of friendship." Luke smiled. 

The couple smiled, inviting Luke to join them. The older man filled Louis in on the mischief and shenanigans Gia had done during her childhood. Many laughs were shared that afternoon. 

Pulling into the parking lot, stopping the car before emitting a loud sigh. Running her hand through her hair, she fluffed it a bit before checking her makeup in the mirror, Gia gave herself a semi pep talk before getting out of the car. 

Muttering under her breath, Gia sighed. "You can do this Giovanna. Just walk in and talk to him. You've missed him this week and you've been miserable. Just walk in and talk to him. Clear this whole mess up." 

Walking up the front, her eyes immediately zoned in on Louis. He was sitting at a table in the corner with a mug of tea. His eyes were glue to something outside the big bay window to his right. For seeing him for the first time in seven days, he looked good. She had missed him but she wasn't going to let him get away with that fight easily. 

Opening the door, Gia slipped in before walking across the deli to where her (ex?) boyfriend sat. Hell, she didn't even know where they stood. 

Without saying a word, she took the spot across from him with a small smile. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, before jumping slightly with the chair scraping along the ground. "Sorry." 

"You kinda have nothing to be sorry for." He took a swig of the tea. "Actually I have so much to be sorry for. And I'm sorry, Gia. I'm sorry for everything."

She smiled letting her eyes trail over him for the first time in a week. "How have you been?"

"Not good." He paused. "I stayed held up at the flat. I got my head slapped too many times by Scarlett and Tricia. How about you?"

Gia thought back to her week of hell. "Not good. Mom was hovering the entire week. I got pity looks from the boys and Ava. I was miserable to tell you the truth."

"I heard from your brothers. They paid a nice little visit to London the day after you showed up to your parents'." 

Her eyes went wide. "What did they do?"

"Nothing that I didn't deserve." Louis thought back on the harsh and very frank conversation Leo, Alex, and Ryan had with him. "They just handed me my ass and told me to make it right with you."

Gia swore under her breath. "I'm gonna kill them, slow and painfully."

"Go easy on them. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same if it was one of my sisters."

She shook her head. "All right enough about my brothers. Do you want to know something? 

"What?"

She reached for his hand. "You were never far from my thoughts. I would often stop and wonder what you were doing; who you were talking to, what you were thinking. I wanted to pick up the phone and call you but always chickened out."

"I'm sorry Giovanna. I will be saying that to you for the rest of my days." Louis squeezed her hand. "What do you need from me?"

Taking a deep breath, she thought back on the last few days. She squeezed his hand back, smiling slightly. "First, I need you to trust me. I trust you 100% and with your job it isn't the easiest thing in the world. I know I should've told you about Matt but the truth of the matter is that I didn't know how. Whenever you and I are together, it's light hearted and fun; no drama. I didn't want that to change. You and I work so incredibly well together that I didn't want to rough the waters up. Second, we both need to know when it's time to leave the situation. I'll always let you leave providing you come back and talk it out with me. I was upset you left but looking back I understand completely. I'm glad you had the guts to walk out before we could say anything really bad."

She took a deep breath. "I also need to apologize for throwing the glass as soon as you walked out. I let my anger get the best of me and I have no idea what possessed me to do that. I'm sorry."

"I think I can do those." He smiled. "And I don't want you to take this the wrong way ..... But what do you think about taking a night to ourselves once or twice a month just to regroup and reconnect. That can be a night that we being focus back on our relationship and ourselves. I was scared that I lost you forever and I will never forget what that feeling feels like. I'm sorry, Gia for ever doubting you and calling you out for something that was untrue."

He paused. "I stood outside the door and heard the glass shatter. I walked away after hearing your sobs." 

Gia nodded. "I'd like that. There are times it feels like you and I are going in 100 different directions - a night or two to ourselves would only be beneficial to our relationship. Apology accepted. No more I'm sorry’s. You made a mistake, hopefully learned from that mistake and now we move on."

"I'm forgiven that easy?" His voice was full of shock. 

Gia laughed. "Nope. You will have to wine and dine me, darling. I'm thinking trips to the theater, shopping excursions, all the girly things men absolutely hate. Think of it as payback."

"As long as I'm spending time with you, consider it done." Louis laughed as Gia smile. 

Slapping the table, Gia got to her feet offering her hand to Louis. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Louis accepted her hand, letting her guide him out of the coffee shop. 

Gia smiled before leading him down the street. She pointed out various places she spent during her childhood as they walked to her favorite place in the city. "Here."

Her declaration caused him to give her a puzzled look. "Here what?"

"Here was where I told my mom that I thought I was in love." 

Louis laughed. "Right in front of the laundry mat?"

"Yes. I was home for a weekend right before we shared our first 'I Love Yous' and you were texting me goofy things from an interview you just had. Mom called me out on the bright smile I had on my face." She stopped, looking at his eyes. He squeezed her hand pulling Gia closer to him. "She asked what had me so happy. I told her I had been seeing this guy. You could tell she wanted to asked questions but she held back. She did ask one question."

He grinned. "What question was that?" 

"She asked if I loved this boy. Because if my smile was anything to go by, then I must love this boy more than I knew." 

Louis cleared his throat, snaking his arm around her wait pulling her flush with him. "I love you Giovanna."

"I love you too Pooks."

Louis groaned, leaning down kissing her. They had a nice little make out session in front of the laundry mat. Pulling back, Louis narrowed his eyes. "One other thing we need to work on."

"What's that?" Gia's eyes rose in suspense. 

His smile brightened, a chuckle escaping his mouth. "We need to work on nicknames for each other. Pooks has to go!"

"Come on!" Gia argued. "That's my favorite one. If that one goes so does Damsel."

Louis's hook his head. "That was your first nickname bubs! You're stuck with that one."

Wounds were still fresh. Things were forgiven but it would take some time for them to be officially forgotten. The two moved forward, really paying attention to their relationship and working on trusting one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes:  
> What do you think? Let me know. Would love to hear your feedback - any positive, negative, anything you want to see. I'm currently writing a major chapter so if you wanna see anything let me know. 
> 
> Twitter: @dabutkus
> 
> Tumblr: prettyinlimegreenboots.tumblr.com


	9. Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> A/N: During the chapter, an interview is mentioned. If you want to know what Gia is referring to, check out this link (http://prettyinlimegreenboots.tumblr.com/post/67208612181/zayn-is-it-true-that-before-you-flew-you). I'm in love with this chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

October 22, 2018

It was coming up on a year since our two lovebirds had met in that now famous bar. No celebrations had been planned but Gia had a secret up her sleeve for her boyfriend. 

Jumping on the bed, she placed her cold hands on his back eliciting a whine from her sleeping partner. "Gia."

"Good morning Popstar. Come on and get up. I've got a surprise for you." She announced loudly causing the covers to be pulled over his head. 

Louis whine; Gia merely laughed. "It's a great surprise and you're going to love it."

"Does it require me moving from this bed?" 

Pulling the covers away from his face, Gia giggled. "Yes, you do. I've put a lot of effort into this surprise for you. Come on."

Groaning, he managed to push himself up to a sitting position giving her a pitiful look. "Am I going to like this surprise?"

"You're going to love it Pooks! Get ready. I've got breakfast almost ready."

Walking out of the room, she headed back to the kitchen. The past two months since their fight had renewed the couple. They were back to their old selves but had a new focus on their relationship. Their friends had noticed a difference and whole-heartily approved. 

Scooping the eggs and toast onto the plates, Gia dug into hers while hearing shuffling in the bedroom. Another thing they had started was equally planning their outings and dates. Louis was always up for adventures and that's exactly what was on the agenda for today. 

"I'm up and ready! Are you happy?" Louis grumbled sitting at the bar. 

Gia grinned in his direction. "Ecstatic. Now eat up. We have places to go and people to see."

"What are we doing exactly?"

Finishing her food, Gia placed her plate in the dishwasher, turning her attention to Louis. "You're going to have to wait and see. No hints! But you might want to bring a jacket; it may get cold where we are going."

"How are we getting there?" Finishing his tea, Louis looked at his girlfriend grinning. 

Double checking her bag, Gia shook her head. "We are taking the train."

"You are having too much fun with this Italia!" 

Nodding, she couldn't disagree with him. "Yup! You usually have me in the dark; now the tables are turned so now you get to see how I always feel." 

"I'm done. When are we leaving?"

Seeing the clock hit 7:15, she smiled. "Ten minutes?"

"Sounds good." He murmured, sauntering over to her, pressing his lips to hers. "I didn't get my good morning kiss."

Sighing into the kiss, Gia wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I was just excited for today. Get ready and we'll go."

"Love you too turkey." Louis muttered walking out of the kitchen. 

Gia giggled, walking her boyfriend walk away. He was so easy to tease and on most days she had fun with it. She knew he would be difficult today; he did not like being in the dark when it came to their dates. He loved having his hands in every piece of his life and for him to be in the dark, well he didn't take to kindly to that. 

Grabbing her purse, keys to the flat, she did one more sweep of the kitchen before heading towards the door. "Come on pretty boy. Your hair looks fine."

"Hold your horses babe. It takes time for me to look this good." He grinned meeting her in the living room. 

Louis linked hands with Gia before guiding her out of the flat. The two walked through the lobby heading towards the closest tube station. "Which stop are we getting off at?"

"Kings Cross Station." 

Growling under his breath, he mocked glare. "You're killing me Gia. Throw me some kind of bone. Where are we going once we reach Kings Cross? Are we going to the countryside or to another major city? Are we going shopping or getting our nails done or going to a movie? Give me a break."

"Are you quite done?" Heading to the underground, Gia linked their hands in fears of losing sight of Louis. "I'm taking you to a place that's really special to me. You have been here before but only saw a piece of it. I want to show you the important parts. Now once we are on the train, I'll give you three yes or no questions you can ask."

His eyes widened grinning. "Why not five or ten?"

"Don't push it. I don't want you to figure it out before we get there." Stepping onto the train, Louis guided her to a seat near the back of the cabin. "Now what's your first question." 

Louis chuckled. "Did we have a date here?"

"Yes."

Nodding, that narrowed the places they've been down to a mere 200 places. "Is this place important to our relationship?"

"Yes; this is your last one Popstar. Make it count." Gia teased. 

He had two places in his mind. "Did I surprise you big time at this place?" 

"Yes, yes you did." She laughed. "Any guesses?"

He leaned over, placing a kiss on her lips. "You're taking me to the base."

"How? What? Why?" She stammered causing him to laugh. "How did you figure it out?"

He rose his eyes in elation. "A gentleman never tells."

She snorted in laughter at his excuse. "Tell me how you figured it out."

"The only place I've really truly surprised you is when I came to the base." The train came to a stop, the two stepped off heading to buy their tickets for their next train. "So why are we going to the base?"

Gia smiled. "I've seen your job up close and personal but you haven't really seen mine. I figured I'd let you see what I do on a daily basis."

"I know you work on the bombers." He started watching her shake her head. 

Quickly purchasing their tickets, Gia thanked the attendant before following Louis to their new platform. "Everyone knows I work on the bombers but I want you to see what else I do. If you don't want to do it, we can do something else. I thought you'd like to see my job at a local level instead of being in the dark."

"No. I love that you want to show me your job. I've always wanted but didn't think you could actually talk about it." He paused. "After you got kidnapped, I got more curious about your job. What could you do that would put you in that much danger?"

Gia smiled. "The job itself isn't dangerous. It's just where the job takes me is dangerous." 

"I'm excited to see the aspects of your job." Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her slowly. "I love that you planned this and went through the trouble."

She kissed him back. "I want to give you a piece of mind with my job and if this is going to do it then I'm more than happy to do it."

The two boarded the train, getting settled before talking quietly about everything and anything under the sun. He was thrilled to hear her giggles ring out as he told her about a pressing interviewer they had encountered the week prior. That was a sound he wasn't sure he would ever get tired of. 

An hour later

"So this is my home away from home." Pushing open the door to her little room, Gia grinned at Louis. 

He stepped into the room and nodded. "Looks quaint. Lots of photos of you and me. Scouring the internet again for photos of us?"

"You know it." She grinned. "Your fan girls are only too happy to post photos of us together." 

Louis took one more look around the room, offering his hand to Gia. "You're funny. You often have your camera out while we are on dates."

"You caught me. Ready to go to the next part?" She asked taking his hand, pulling him from the room. Locking the door, the two headed downstairs before heading out to the sunny day. 

Louis looked around the surroundings, taking in everything. "So it's 8:30am. Where would you be on a normal day?" 

"Typically I'd already be in the bomber facility. Since it's a Monday, I'd be in an early morning meeting with all the leads." Gia sighed. "Since I've been forced to half my time on base, Drew has been taking on those meetings."

Due to cutbacks with budgets, Gia's position had been reduced to 30 hours a week. She would typically work three 10 hour days thus her time on base limited. She shook her head thinking about her job's situation. 

Pulling her closer to him, Louis kissed her forehead. "I know it hurts baby but you love this job and isn't some aspect of the job better than none of it?"

"Yea but ...." Gia shook her head. 

He grinned. "No buts. You love this job and some aspect of it is better than anything else. Besides, at any point you're unhappy, you can walk away, Damsel."

"I know." He saw her roll her eyes at him. "You're right."

Louis smirked. "Can you repeat that?"

"Shut up." She smacked him shaking her head. "Come on."

Walking across the campus, Gia pointed out various landmarks and told him stories of what famous and not so famous things had happened there. He was laughing as they entered the bomber facility. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Drew smirked, standing on a ladder looking at the bomber in front of him. "What are you doing here baby girl?"

Walking closer to the bomber, Gia ran her hand over the side of the airplane. "Brought the am here to see the base and show him what I do on a daily basis. Louis, this is Drew; Drew, this is Louis." 

"Nice to meet you man." Drew hopped down the ladder, holding his hand out for Louis to grab. "Feels like I already know you from the way this one talks about you."

Louis smirked. "Same. Your name is often brought up at the flat."

"So what are you showing him exactly?" Drew smirked. 

Patting the side of the bomber, Gia smirked in Louis' direction. "Louis wants to know exactly about our job so I'm showing him."

"What do you mean exactly?" Louis' voice wavered a bit causing Gia and Drew to chuckle. 

Walking to stand in front of her boyfriend, Gia grinned. "How would you like to go up in a bomber today?"

"What?"

Drew laughed causing Gia's smirk to widen. "How about I take you for the ride of your life, Popstar? Come on."

"Gia! Seriously?"

Taking his hand, she smiled. "I got it cleared. Well you just have to meet the corporal's daughters but other than that, you got clearance. You gonna chicken out on me?"

"Never." The grin was hard to wipe off Louis' face. "You're really gonna fly me around?"

She nodded, grasping his hand. "Come on Pooks. We've got an open sky to go visit. You coming Drew?"

The trio walked out to the airfield, prepping both the bomber and Louis for the flight. They quickly got Louis suited up as Gia pulled her personalized suit on. "You cannot freak out on me, Popstar. I know what I'm doing and you've got to trust me. Think you can do that?"

"Of course, always." Louis smirked. Gia double checked every square inch of the suit that currently encased Louis' body. "How are you feeling Soldier?" 

Loving the way the old nickname rolled off his tongue, Gia leaned over and kissed him. "Good. Excited for you to get up in the skies with me."

Pointing up the ladder, Gia nodded in her boyfriend's direction. "I'll help you buckle up once you're settled. You don't have any controls so you just get to sit back and enjoy the view. Leave all the piloting to me."

Walking up the ladder, Louis got settled looking up at at his girlfriend smirking. "You are enjoying this way too much!"

"I am Popstar." She grinned. "Is that belt too tight?"

"No but you didn't need an excuse to touch the goods." He whispered watching her cheeks grow rosy red. 

Smacking him, Gia shook her head. "That's enough from the peanut gallery."

"You ready for this Italia?" Lou smirked holding tight to the bar in front of him. 

She laughed getting into her own seat. "As ready as I'll ever be. Are you ready to go loop de loop?" 

"Loop de loop?" He gulped, his eyes widening. 

Snapping her belt into place, Gia smirked. "I was watching an old interview of yours and you told Zayn that the plane is going to go loop de loop when it took off. So now you have that glorious opportunity now."

"Gia no!" 

Hearing the fear in his voice, Gia shook his head. "No loop de loop? How about a barrel roll? Or a nose dive?"

"You're evil!" 

She simply laughed, pushing buttons to start the plane. "Hold onto your hat Popstar!"

Rolling out to the runway, Gia was in her mode. Louis, however, was holding onto his hat scared of what his girlfriend had in store. 

Five hours later

"So any loop de loops?" 

The boys along with their better halves were sitting around the couple's kitchen table. Cups of tea were distributed and anxious breathes were held waiting to hear of Louis and Gia's travels to the base. 

"Yes there were loop de loops, barrels rolls and nose dives." Gia had managed to shave ten years off his life by scaring him. 

Gia smirked over her tea cup. "You should have heard him scream!"

"Giovanna you promised!" He whined causing the guys to howl with laughter. 

Niall chuckled. "How was it being up there with her? Nothing but open skies?"

"It was amazing. The views were incredible. Overall it was a cool experience except when Gia made me think I was going to die!" Louis shook his head, glaring in his girlfriend's direction. 

Holding her hands up innocently, Gia smiled. "You weren't going to die Popstar. Stop being so overly dramatic! You were in very capable hands the entire time we were in flight."

"Did you just go over base or did you fly elsewhere?" Tricia asked watching Mollie and Poppy play with Socks, the little girls' laughter filling the room. 

Louis' eyes lit up. "She flew over London. It was pretty cool to see the buildings from high up instead of the ground."

"Uhhhh the view was all right." Gia shrugged, hearing everyone laugh. 

Scarlett shook her head laughing at her friend. "The view was just all right? I think the view would be pretty spectacular."

"I think I was more excited to see Louis' reaction to everything than really taking in the view." Gia shook her head. "I think he overused the word 'Oh My Goodness'." 

Everyone laughed causing Mollie to leave Socks and climb up in Louis' lap. "Uncle Lewie?"

"Yes my fairy princess?" 

Mollie's face lit up at the mentioning of being a princess. "Is auntie Gia leaving us?"

Silence fell over the group. They all had the same question and after May none of them wanted to see her go anywhere. "No baby I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Actually, I have news about that."

"What kind of news? Good news?" Zayn looked hopeful as Louis smirked. 

Gia nodded smoothing Mollie's hair back. "I talked to my supervisors and starting the beginning of December I'm done traveling. I'm staying at the base as the consultant no longer the the lead engineer. Drew is taking over for me."

"So what does that mean?" Perrie asked pulling Poppy onto her lap. 

Looking over at Louis, who grinned brightly, Gia smiled. "That means I'm on base three days and home four days. No more international travel. Basically it's a desk job with some face time with the bombers. This is the first step in me essentially retiring from the navy."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Danielle bounced in her chair looking at Louis with a bright smile. 

Louis shook his head. "No no no. She would have my head if I ask her that. Not yet but soon."

"I would have your head if you ask me what?" Gia asked eyes raised in curiosity. 

Glaring at the four women that surrounded him, Louis turned to Gia with a smile. "Nothing you need to worry about turkey."

"Uh huh sure." Taking a sip of her tea, Gia locked eyes with her boyfriend. "I'm assuming I'll find out at some point?"

Louis merely smirked and nodded. "But not yet." He added. 

The two relaxed with friends both glad for the upcoming days, weeks, months and years they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes:  
> Soooo what did we think?!? Any ideas what Louis is referring to? I just wrote my two favorite chapters and I'm so excited to share them with you. Let me know what you think (good or bad) and anything else you want to see!
> 
> twitter: @dabutkus
> 
> tumblr: prettyinlimegreenboots.tumblr.com


End file.
